Surprises
by SG-Fan
Summary: For the first time, all of SG1 has agreed to spend Christmas at Jack's cabin. The day before their departure, a visitor shows up on Jack's doorstep with some surprising news. Some SP but mostly SJ. COMPLETE WITH EPILOUGE!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas at Jack's Cabin... with Jack's daughter?

**Summary:** For the first time, all of SG-1 has agreed to spend Christmas at Jack's cabin. The day before their departure, a visitor shows up on Jack's doorstep with some surprising news. S/J some S/P. It's not a good summary.  
**Pairings:** Some S/P, mostly S/J  
**Basic plot: **Jack's step-daughter shows up at his house, informing him he is her new guardian. Lots of fun, chaos, and shippiness immurges with a hint of angst.  
**Rating:** T for safety.

Ok... an idea I had that grew and grew and grew... hope you like it!

WarmTea, splendid person she is, beta'd this.

* * *

**_December 11th..._**

"... and then that infernal plant just kept growing..."

SG-1 laughed appreciatively. They had all missed Jack when he had been promoted to General, so Jack had started bi-monthly team nights. They were all leaving the next day for Jack's cabin, Jack finally talking them all into going there. Daniel privately thought they all agreed because the lake was frozen and Jack couldn't make them fish.

He was about to continue when he heard a car door slam.

"That's weird, wasn't expecting company," he commented.

Sam shrugged and took another drink of her beer.

There were whispered voices outside, a door shut and a car drove away. Footsteps could be heard walking up the graveled path. A moment later, there was a knock on the door

Jack sighed. "I'll get that," he said as Teal'c made a move to open the door.

The door opened and revealed a young girl, wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt embroidered with snowflakes. A cap was perched on top a long, brown braid.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

She stared at him. "Jack, it's me."

He stared at her a second longer. "Dori?"

She shifted her bags. "Yeah." Her expression looked alarmed. "Who's that?"

Jack looked behind him to see Teal'c looming over his shoulder. "That's... Murray, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Moving in," she said trying to laugh.

"Funny. Where's your Dad?" he managed to ask.

"He's dead."

"What a shame," he said sarcastically.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"No."

"So I'm going to camp out here for the next four years?"

He opened the door. "I assume that dear old Keith didn't name me guardian."

"Uh no," she muttered kicking her duffle bag through.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I'm here to live."

"What about your mom?"

She swallowed hard. "She's dead."

--

Jack stood frozen in shock. "Dead?"

She nodded. "Died last week, car accident."

"I'm so sorry Dorothy."

"So am I."

"Sir?" a feminine voice called.

"A minute Carter," he called.

"You have company?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'll go up stairs and unpack," she began grabbing her duffle bag.

"WHY are you here?" he asked blocking her way.

She tried to smile. "You're my new guardian."

--

Carter walked in to see a kid who looked to be about fourteen standing on the welcome mat, bits of snow all over her. She held a portable suitcase and a duffle bag while another bag rested behind her. She also wore a large backpack.

"Sir?" she asked looking at him questioningly

"Carter, I'll be there momentary..."

"Who are you?" the girl asked dropping her bags

"Samantha Carter, you are?"

"Dori Morgan. Jack's daughter," she said crossing her arms

"Wait, wait, wait... Daughter?" Jack asked.

"Got a problem with that... Daddy?"

"Dorothy Anne Morgan, control yourself!"

She lapsed into a sulky silence.

"Carter, this is my stepdaughter, Dori."

"Charmed I am sure," 'Dori' cut in with a sneer.

"Dorothy!"

The girl looked at him scowling.

"Stand there and do not speak until you are spoken to," he ordered.

She nodded sullenly.

"Daughter sir?" Carter asked.

"Sara's daughter from a previous marriage."

"I never heard you mention..." she began when she saw the girl stiffen. The girl obviously wanted to make a smart-alecky comment but remained quiet.

"No, she lived with her birth father, Keith Morgan."

"Jack, we got a call, some one is constantly..." Daniel began dashing into the room. "Hello..."

She uncrossed her arms. "Hi."

"I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Dori Morgan."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

She actually smiled. "Ditto."

"Uh Jack, yeah, emergency at the base, we got to go."

"I can't," Jack began. "I have to do... stuff."

"Who's the kid?" Daniel asked

"The kid is HIS daughter." Dori said.

"Step-daughter," Jack corrected upon seeing Daniel's puzzled face.

"Jack, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Long story."

"Well, we don't have time for a long story."

"Well, what do I do with her?"

"I will remain here and watch over the child," Teal'c said in his deep, rich voice.

"You?" they all asked.

"Indeed."

Jack shrugged. "Ok, let's go. Dori, I'll be home soon, take care."

They left, leaving a Jaffa and a teenager by themselves...

--

"Who are you again?" she asked. "Murray?"

He inclined his head.

"Ok... can you help me up the stairs with these bags?" she asked.

He took the two bags away from her and grabbed the third.

"Wow."

He gestured for her to go first.

"Thanks," she said. "So Murray, what's the story with you and Jack? Friends, co-workers?"

"We are both."

"I see," she said opening the door to his spare room. "Could you put the bags by the closet?" she asked.

He nodded and carefully placed them on the floor.

"Thanks."

"Do you require any assistance?"

"Umm... kind of... there's a box outside, it has a shelf in it. If you could bring it in here, I'd appreciate it."

He smiled and left.

"Ok... there goes a strange man," she muttered.

--

"Walter, what is it?"

"Sir, someone is periodically sending objects through. Every fifteen minutes, like clockwork, the gate activates and something comes through."

"Carter, can you figure out who is sending... it?"

She shrugged.

--

Teal'c returned to see the girl sitting on the bed holding two framed pictures, tears in her eyes. "What is the matter Dorothy?" he asked gently.

She looked up, startled. "Nothing," she said hastily

He picked up one of the photos. "Is this your mother and father?"

She nodded "That's Keith, Mom, and Jack. The little girl is me," she said, "And the boy is Charlie," she added rather bitterly.

He picked up the other photo. It showed himself standing stoically, Daniel and Carter laughing hard and Jack smiling while holding a young, red headed girl who had a dog at her side

"Who's the girl?" she whispered

"Her name is Cassandra."

"Does Jack like her?" she asked.

"Indeed."

She punched her pillow.

"Damn it," she whispered

"Control your language. O'Neill would not be pleased."

"Whatever, Jack doesn't even want me," she muttered dumping her clothes into the dresser.

"Why are you so antagonistic to Colonel Carter?"

"I'm not!"

"You were in fact quite rude to her."

"Does Jack like her?"

"O'Neill likes many people."

"I mean does he like LIKE her."

"That is none of your affair."

"She's not my mom."

"I never said she was."

"Is she going to be?"

"For a Tau'ri, you know little of your military rules," he commented.

"What's a Tau'ri?" she asked curiously.

"Human."

"We're all human," she said rolling her eyes. "There's no such thing as aliens," she said pulling three large posters out of her bag.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Uhh... POSTERS! See, here's one of Orlando Bloom and one of Richard Dean Anderson, it's SIGNED and this one is of Johnny Depp," she said displaying them in turn.

"I know of none of these people," he commented.

"Have you NEVER watched TV?"

"Rarely, and on such occasions I am near one of your televisions, I prefer to watch Star Wars."

"Star Wars is stupid!"

Teal'c drew himself off. "It is not," he said firmly.

"Uh... YEAH, IT IS," she argued.

He glared at her. "Star Wars is not stupid Dorothy Morgan."

"Yes it is!" she insisted.

He opened his mouth to reply when a cell phone rang. She pulled it out, her facial expression changed dramatically. "Dori speaking… Tim." She was quiet then a string of short sentences followed.

_"I'm at my Dad's house."_

_"No, I'm not on crack, my guardian's house, you dorkus."_

_"No, I can't."_

_"My mom just died you idiot!"_

_"I have to go, bye."_ She snapped her phone shut.

"Are you alright Dorothy?"

She looked up and forced a smile. "Fine!" she said brightly.

"Where do you wish this?" he asked holding up the shelf.

"Over there..."

--

"It was the Untouched sir. They wanted to invite us to Melosha's wedding."

"Cool," Jack said with a slight shrug.

Daniel smiled. "We going?"

Sam nodded. "I told we would be glad too..." she stopped at the expression on Jack's face. "Sir?"

"I have a kid."

"Dorothy sir?" she asked interrogatively.

"She likes to be called Dori," Jack said.

"Yes, tell us more about this daughter of yours..." Daniel urged.

"Not much to say..."

"JACK!" "SIR!" They both protested.

"Ok, long story short. Sara married a guy named Keith- a real jerk. She divorced him and married me. Keith got custody of Dori as Sara was depressed and I was rarely home.We had her a week out of every month. Keith must have died and Sara got custody..."

"So, Sara... gave her to you?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. "She's dead," he said quietly.

Daniel looked at him with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack."

He shrugged. "I'll be ok. I'm just trying to figure out what I'll do with a kid."

"Well, you are a General so you don't go off world very often," Carter began.

"I know that but you know me...What can I say? The SGC is a very demanding job."

"You did it once, you can do it again," Daniel assured him.

"It didn't turn out so well the last time," Jack said quietly.

"She's a little old to be playing with guns Jack..."

Jack sighed. "Well, come on guys, we still going to my cabin?"

"Yes sir. The SGC is under General Ponds now; the wedding isn't until the 28th so we should be alright."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

So, whatcha all think?

Let me know, and PLEASE review.

P.S I will add Social Services in later. Promise. (If Daniela will help me of course).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Thanks to everyone who read/ and or/ reviewed the last chapter! It was very encouraging.

Musings-of-Apathy: You're right. Thanks. After this chapter, Jack shall be his true self.

Well, I hope you like it!

* * *

Dori groaned. "Where can he BE?"

"He is at work."

"But why did he have to go NOW? I just got here!"

"O'Neill's work is important."

"Yeah, Deep Space Radar Telemetry, SO important!" she muttered.

"Believe when I say his work is the most important type of work on Earth."

"Well, they don't exactly have buildings on Mars," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Teal'c stared at her.

"You said on Earth? Like you know no life on other planets?" she said gesturing wildly with her hands. "Well, you do know that... right?"

"I see," he said a moment later.

The door opened and SG-1 piled through the door.

"No biggie Teal'c. Just old Melosha wanting us to visit her wedding," Jack began when he saw the girl. "Hey, sorry 'bout running away Dori."

She shrugged. "No problem, so what's happening with me?"

"My friends and I are heading down to my cabin for the holidays. Want to join us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," He said giving her an affectionate grin.

"Then I'm going."

Å

They were flying down there, there WERE perks to being a General. (Carter thought the real reason they were flying down there was because Daniel refused to be in the car with Jack for more then 3 hours.) So that also meant they had to be at the Air Port at 6:00 in the morning on a very cold day...

"I'm going to that Starbucks. Anyone wants anything?"

"Acappuccino," Carter and Dori said simultaneously.

"No coffee Dori," Jack added. "You know your mom didn't approve of it for teens. Get her a hot chocolate, me a black coffee and Teal'c… what do you want?"

"A pastry and a chicory coffee."

"Do they have those?" Jack asked.

"I much enjoyed it during the time Urgo resided within us."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dori demanded. Daniel was making an elaborate story when Jack cut in with:

"Just see if they have any," He said, shooing Daniel towards the Starbucks.

Dori shivered and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets.

"You ok Dori?" Jack asked.

"Peachy," she muttered.

Jack winked at her. "What's taking Daniel so long?"

"I shall go assist Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said heading over to the little store to help the struggling Daniel.

Carter fought a shiver and paced up and down. "I thought that plane was leaving at 5:40," she said.

"Delay. It's leaving at 6:00."

She nodded. "God it's cold," she whispered.

"Ya think?" Dori said rudely brushing past Carter.

"Dorothy!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" she asked.

"Here you go... " Daniel said placing the large hot chocolate in her hand. "Sam."

"Thanks Daniel," Sam said sipping her eagerly.

"Teal'c, they didn't have chicory so I got cinnamon." He said taking his own coffee from Teal'c

"Very well Daniel Jackson," Teal'c saidaccepting his pastry.

"Thanks Spacemonkey."

Daniel grimaced at the nickname.

"Space monkey?" Dori asked curiously.

"Nickname."

"I knew THAT, why'd you get it?"

"Long story."

"Try me."

Daniel paused. "I really can't remember, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "You know how the memory goes when you get old."

"You're not old!" Dori protested.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"General O'Neill? Your flight is departing," a middle aged woman announced.

"Thank you ma'am. Dori, Carter, let's go."

Dori rolled her eyes and slipped on her backpack.

Carter grabbed her own bag and suitcase. Daniel and Teal'c were already boarding the plane.

"After you," Carter said allowing the girl to pass.

The girl sighed and muttered a "Thank you," before hurrying up the steps.

"You're welcome," Carter mumbled following her into the plane.

Å

Dori clutched the seat rests, her face pale.

"Are you alright Dorothy?" Teal'c asked kindly.

"I've never been on a plane before," she whispered.

"It'll be ok Dor..." Jack began when the girl interrupted.

"Keith died in a plane crash," she whispered looking out the window.

Carter vaguely remembered Keith was her biological father...

Jack gave her a pitying look. "Oh kid, I'm sorry." He would have hugged her but he was strapped into his seat across from her.

Dori clenched her teeth as the plane began its ascent.

Daniel reached for something in his pocket. "Dori..." He began pulling it out. "Catch!"

Dori automatically reached for it and opened it. Inside was a large chocolate cookie. "What's this for?"

Daniel gestured to the window. She looked out and gasped. A second later she turned and smiled. "Thanks Daniel," she said quietly then turned back. "I did it!" she whispered.

They were talking, when a phone rang. Everyone reached for his or hers. "Mine," Carter said with a small smile that faded as she read the caller id. She reluctantly answered it "Hello?" She paused then unbuckled herself and headed for the back of the plane.

"On a plane headed for Minnesota."

Everyone strained to hear her.

"We talked about this. I had plans already, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I'll ask," she looked up. "Sir? What's your address?"

Jack rattled off an address and aPO box. She quickly repeated it.

"Yes, Yeah, I'll see you soon, ok, bye."

She hung up then hurried back to her seat.

"Who uh was that?" Daniel asked trying to sound casual.

Carter refused to meet anyone's eyes. "Pete"

Jack stiffened.

Dori noticed how everyone had quieted at the name 'Pete'. "Who's Pete?" she asked curiously.

At that, Jack and Daniel stared at Carter.

"He's uh... just a friend," she said twisting her fingers.

"Must be a pretty good friend."

"Why do you say that?"

"Address? Why would he need it unless he is planning on visit?"

Jack let out a strangled cough.

"NO! He wants to send me a present!" Carter explained.

Dori nodded. "Are you two engaged?"

"Uhh, no."

"Going to be?"

"Dorothy Anne Morgan!" Jack's sharp voice cut in.

"Jack, I'm asking a perfect acceptable question... unless of course Sam- Miss Carter-would rather me not?" she said turning a challenging look to the woman.

Sam stiffened. "I... doubt it"

"So it's just a fling," Dori stated.

Carter flinched.

"Umm... Dori, what grade are you in?" Daniel tried.

"10th"

Daniel stared at her. "How old are you?"

"14 and a half on Christmas."

"What school do you go to?"

"I'm home school..." she stopped, "Well, I was home schooled, well Independent Study. Now... I guess it's up to Jack"

Daniel turned a questioning glance to Jack only to see him staring at Sam. "Hello, Jack to Earth," he said snapping his fingers.

Jack turned to him. "What?" he growled.

"Where is Dori going to go to school?"

He shrugged helplessly, "Can't you still do that... Independent thing?" he asked looking at 'his' daughter.

Dori nodded, "But I'll need help" she said darting a quick look at Jack. "I mean you work at NORAD. I mean, I know you have to have clearance to get in there but I'm not a terrorist, you can vouch for that. I could go with you, it'd be really cool...So, what do you think?"

"I uh..."

"Jack, you look at a telescope all day. Not a very difficult job."

"It's more complicated then that."

"Jack! You _KNOW_ how Mom felt about Public Schools! "

"I know."

"C'mon! You owe me one!"

"Dori..."

"Jack..."

They both glared at each other. "Surely there's a Private School somewhere in Colorado Springs," he tried.

"Jack!" Dori protested. "You know how..."

"Yes, Dorothy, I do know how your mom felt about it, but this happens to one of the most important job on Earth and..."

"Why do you guys keep saying EARTH? It's driving me BONKERS!"

"Huh?" Daniel mumbled.

"You don't say it's the most important job in this world, you say on Earth."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack, you SURE she isn't your daughter? The whole contant...arguing or whatever... thing..."

"Positive," he mumbled.

Dori glared at him then glanced out the window.

Carter leaned back in her seat thinking.

_"Are you two engaged?"_

_"Uhh, no."_

_"Going to be?"_

_"I doubt it."_

_"So it's just a fling..."_

She fidgeted. This was something she did NOT want to think about.

Silence reigned in the cabin until the plane landed. Silently everyone straggled out, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Jack?" Dori whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get pizza for lunch?"

He smiled. "Yes Dori, we can get pizza."

* * *

Ahoy mates! We reach the evil cabin whose lake contains no fish next!

(clears throat)

Ok, hoped you liked it. Please review!

Oh, don't worry... Jack's paternal side WILL immerge...

Oh, and another thing. I wasn't exactly sure how Jack and the Air Force planes would work out so... yes, my way is probably TERRIBLY inaccurate so if that bothered you, apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK you for reading, reviewing... I love y'all!

Hope you like this chapter!

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've only been on the computer for a few minutes since Thursday.

* * *

"THIS is the evil place I refused to go to for so long?" Daniel asked looking around. "Place looks great!"

Dori, who had stiffened at the beginning of the sentence, relaxed. "You should see it at night. Tons of lights and everything!"

Daniel gave her a friendly smile. "Which room is yours?"

She pushed open a door. "This one."

Daniel peeked in. "Nice."

Dori dropped her bags. "Yeah, I guess it is."

The room was an entertainment center, literally.

"Jack spoiled me," Dori explained. "I think it was to make up not being able to see him often." She pulled the door closed, "I think Jack said you and..." she stopped. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The black guy! You've called him Teal'c AND Murray!"

"Oh boy," Daniel muttered. "Umm... see, his real name is Teal'c, but most people think it's... weird so we call him Murray in public."

She shrugged. "Whatever. You guys room together in here."

Daniel opened the door. "There are three beds." he said surprised. "Sam's sleeping with us?"

She giggled, "The one next to the wall is broken. You sit on it, and it will collapse around you."

He nodded. "Where is Sam sleeping?"

Dori's smile faded. "Jack's room I guess. I think he's on the couch."

"Why don't you like Sam?" Daniel asked depositing his bags on the bed.

"I never said I didn't."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Actions speak louder then words," he quoted.

She bit her lip. "I'm rather tired... would you excuse me?"

Daniel nodded. "Sure, thanks for showing me my room."

She gave him a slight smile and fled the room.

Å

Jack was cheerfully showing his cabin off to Sam. Teal'c had excused himself to mediate. While it wasn't necessary for him to kelnoreem anymore, he continued to do so.

"And this is the Simpson shrine..."

Carter giggled. A small table was stacked high with the Simpson's DVD's and little figurines. She ran a finger across on of the dusty boxes. "When did you last come here sir?"

He shrugged. "Only once since I was promoted."

Carter heard the wistfulness in his voice. "Do you miss being a Colonel?"

He was quiet. "It's not as fun watching you guys go and kick ass."

"Whose ass?" An interested voice asked from the doorway.

"Yours."

Dori plopped on the sofa. "Seriously."

"Classified."

She sighed. "Why is _everything_ you do classified?"

"It just is."

Dorothy nodded and sighed. "When's the pizza getting here?"

Jack looked at his watch. "Any minute now."

She nodded and looked at Sam. "You like the Simpson's?"

Carter smiled at the girl's attempt to be polite. "I don't think I've ever really watched it."

Dori brightened. If Sam hadn't seen much of it, she obviously wasn't very close to Jack. "So," She said in a more cheerful tone, "What TV shows do you like Miss Carter?"

"Call me Sam."

She looked over at Jack who gave her a nod. "Ok, Sam, what kind of TV shows do you like?"

Carter winced. "The Discovery channel, the History channel and... MacGyver."

Dori giggled. "Jack hates MacGyver because when he was younger, everyone confused him with Richard Dean Anderson."

Carter grinned. "Sweet."

"Totally."

The doorbell rang. Dori snatched the check out of Jack's hand and raced to the door. A young teenage boy stood outside.

Sam watched amused and Jack frowning as the two flirted... that is until Teal'c came down the hall. The teen shoved the pizzas in her arms and ran for his car.

"Is something wrong with the boy O'Neill?"

Jack laughed at the scowling girl. "Nope, he's fine."

Å

Daniel sat quietly and watched the young teenager study Sam as she ate her dinner. After a while her attention drifted to Teal'c. Teal'c's hat was pushed up ever so slightly, allowing the slightest bit of gold to show.

"Teal'c? You have a gold speck on your-"

Teal'c pulled the brim of his cap down. "It is nothing."

"Teal'c, there is-"

"SO Dorothy, what is your favorite school subject?" Carter intervened.

She scowled but answered. "English, 'cause it's easy. N-"

"Cool. Different from us, I'm a language buff," Daniel said rapidly, "And being an archeologist, I obviously-"

"WAIT, wait, wait... ARCHEOLOGIST? You work at NORAD with Sam and Jack... dontcha?"

Daniel gave Jack a pleading glance.

"Dori... I was thinking... last time you came we never got to finish our game." Jack said placing an arm around the young girl's shoulder. "Battleship, right?"

"Jack, I'm not two. I can't be distracted like one."

Jack placed his arm around her and steered her out of the room.

Daniel looked around. "So… Sam… how's… Pete?"

"Good. Fine."

Teal'c looked up from his pizza slice. "Is everything not alright between the two of you Colonel Carter?"

She looked up. "Uh, fine Teal'c. Why?"

"You seemed unusually agitated on our way here." He said.

"I'm… he was… fine."

Daniel bit his lip. Sam was choosing to date again… ok he could live with that…

AS LONG AS IT WASN'T PETE SHANAHAN THE COP!

The man annoyed him. Annoyed him more then almost anyone he had ever met.

Teal'c felt the same way but had decided that ignoring the man was a more effective way of dealing with the problem… either that or using a zatnikitel three times.

Carter shifted in her seat. "How is everything with you Daniel?"

He shrugged. "Typical."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Daniel Jackson and Major Carter had acted most peculiarly towards each other since the knowledge about Pete Shanahan had been heard.

The silence stretched.

"So... um... what... what did you get Jack for Christmas?"

Sam smiled. "I'm not telling you."

He frowned. "Come-"

The door opened and Dori and Jack walked in. Dori gave Teal'c a look of pity then hurried over to Jack's TV.

"What did you tell her?" Daniel asked as Dori placed a DVD in the DVD player.

"That Teal'c is from Mozambique and that it was a tribal ceremony in which gold was poured into a cut."

"What'd she say?"

Jack smiled fondly at his daughter. "She asked if it ever still hurt him."

Daniel gave him a small smile and joined Teal'c and Dori on the couch as the theme song to 'Bewitched' filled the air.

Å

The teen lay curled up on the couch, fast asleep. After lunch, she had watched several episodes of Bewitched before falling asleep next to Teal'c. Jack stood there for a few moments, just watching her before picking her up and carefully carrying her to her room, ignoring his complaining knees. He placed her on it and tossed a blanket over her.

" 'Night Dorothy," He said quietly, kissing her forehead then departing.

Å

"Supper sir?"

Jack looked proudly at the concoction. "It's my world famous omelet Carter!"

"The one... with beer.."

He nodded.

"Sir, you have a teen..."

Jack shrugged. "I'll make her a hamburger."

Carter was about to ask why _she_ couldn't have a hamburger when Dorothy stumbled in.

"Hi," She mumbled. "Sorry I fell asleep."

Jack gave a very loud sigh. "You should be. Evil girl... who do you think you are?"

Dori giggled. "What's for dinner?"

"Hamburgers for you."

She looked panicked. "Who's making them?"

The back door opened and Teal'c walked in.

"O'Neill. I have cooked the meat."

Jack stared at the plate of hamburgers. "But T, we're having-"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack trailed off. "Hamburgers are good...'

Dori and Sam exchanged matching grins.

Å

Sam woke up early next morning. After lying in bed for a few moments, she pulled herself up and dressed quickly. As she passed through the living room, she stopped for a second and smiled at her sleeping CO. She grabbed her jacket off a rack and slipped outside.

The air was crisp and Carter shivered. Dori's words continued to haunt her.

_"Are you two engaged?"_

_"Uhh, no."_

_"Going to be?"_

_"I doubt it."_

_"So it's just a fling..."_

She winced and looked up. Did she love Pete? Could she be happy with him?

She wandered over to the dock and sat down. How long she was there she wasn't sure.

"Colonel Carter," A voice greeted her, "Are you alright?"

She turned around. "I'm fine Teal'c."

He inclined his head. "Daniel Jackson has made substance for us."

"What is it?" She asked warily.

He smiled. "Waffles."

She nodded. "Thanks. I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and left. She stared at the calm lake for moment then followed him inside.

* * *

What do you think O readers?

Please review!

P.S: This is unbeta'd as she (my beta) is very busy. I will upload the beta'd one once I get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Glad you liked it!

(grin)

Thanks a ZILLION for reviewing... (And reading of course!)

Sorry 'bout the slow update... MAJOR writers block.

Hope you like this chapter!

**PLEASE READ: I am changing the name from 'Christmas Surprises' to '_Surprises'_. **

* * *

Dori was in a pair of aqua pajamas drinking hot chocolate when Sam entered the cabin shivering.

"Morning Carter!" Jack called from beside his daughter. "Whatcha doin' out there so early?"

Carter pushed the door closed then accepted the cup of coffee Daniel handed her. "I... fancied a walk."

Jack got the distinct impression his second-in-command was hiding something. She continued to smile innocently until Daniel passed her a plate of waffles and they all sat down at the table.

Dori said a quick prayer then they all dug in. As one, Jack and Sam sputtered as they took their first bite.

"What is it?" Daniel demanded. "Too salty?"

They nodded vigorously.

"I knew it said one _teaspoon_ of salt," he moaned.

Dori raised an eyebrow. Her's tasted fine. She was about to say so when she caught Teal'c's small wink. Covering a smile, she continued to sip her chocolate.

The archeologist grabbed a fork and tasted them. He chewed for a moment then frowned. "Mine tastes fine."

The two military members shoved their plates at him. "Taste it," they challenged.

Daniel slowly cut a corner off and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened. "Dey tafe nomwal Tam."

"What was that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He swallowed. "They taste normal Sam."

Dori giggled.

---

The archeologist was annoyed over the trick his friends had played on him but forgave them after Carter smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee.

Dori finished her chocolate and spent the rest of the meal, narrowly observing Jack and Sam. Jack was aware of his daughter's scrutiny but chose to ignore it. He decided that, later, they would have to have a talk.

---

"NO!" the Colonel and the teenager cried.

Jack slowly stood up. "No?" he asked shocked.

Carter closed her eyes. "Sir, please."

"Yeah Dad," Dori agreed. "We've been watching 'The Simpson's' for hours."

"So?"

Carter sighed exasperated. "So... we'd like to watch something... different."

Dori nodded. "C'mon... PLEASE?"

Jack put on a mock annoyance face. "Fine," he rummaged through the cabinet. "Let's watch Dori's old favorite... ARTHUR!"

She groaned.

---

After lunch, Jack, unsuccessfully, attempted to get them all to try more of the Simpson's. Carter announced her intention to take a nap, which he would have possibly believed... except for the fact she had a laptop concealed in her backpack. Teal'c retired to his room to meditate and Daniel decided to join him- more out of dread of what Jack would suggest they do.

As soon as Carter was safely out of earshot, Dori asked quietly.

"Are you going to marry her Jack?"

Jack had expected the question- hoped she'd ask it actually. But as he was about to give his reply, a wave of emotion swept over him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment then focused on his daughter.

"No," he said quietly. "No."

"Why not?"

"We are both Air Force officers."

"So?"

Jack gave her a wan smile. "Let's just say it's forbidden."

"So you can't EVER marry her?" she pressed.

Jack thought of that cop Shanahan. Despite her words on the plane, she knew she... enjoyed herself with _that man_ as Cassie called him with open disgust in her voice. Marriage he wasn't sure was something she had thought of but the cop obviously cared for her.

"No."

"No, you never CAN marry her?"

"I could marry her if I retired... but..."

"But she has a boyfriend." Dori finished.

"Yeah."

A look of satisfaction flitted across the girl's face before being replaced with a look of guilt. "Will you be ok?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah… I'll be fine."

"Do you love-"

"That's enough kid," he said almost sternly.

Dori nodded but she couldn't help but think that if Sam married the man on the phone… it would break her 'fathers' heart.

---

Carter closed her laptop and checked her cell-phone. Three messages were there.

"Hi Sam, this is Pete… give me a call if you have time."

She remembered with a guilty pain that she had neglected to call him upon landing. She quickly checked the other messages (all from him) then dialed his number. He answered on the third ring.

"Shanahan."

She smiled. "Hey Pete."

"Sam!"

"Yeah… hey, I'm sorry about not calling you but I was-"

"Don't worry about it. I figured you were safe and that you were-"

"Busy," they both finished.

A brief silence reigned before Pete politely inquired about her friends. She gave a quick response then the silence took over.

"So when are you getting home?"

"The 27th," she said quickly. "We have work the next day."

"Ok. Have plans for the 29th?"

She winced. "Uh… actually I uh…"

"You do."

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

"I have a wedding to attend."

"Oh."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Pete."

There was an indistinct noise in the background. "Uh Sam, I gotta go."

'Ok."

"But… how would you feel about a vi-"

"SHANAHAN!" A voice yelled.

"Love ya Sam… bye!"

The line disconnected. "How would I feel about what?" she asked the phone.  
It was silent and she slipped it back into her pocket.

"Ay yi yi…"

---

A violent torrent of rain prevented their plans of exploring the small town only a few miles away from his cabin. The rain lasted for the next two days, effectively keeping them indoors.

Dori's hostility had died down and she begrudgingly admitted that Sam was a fascinating- and kind- woman.

There were all gathered around the fireplace, roasting marshmallows and singing silly songs as invented by Daniel and Jack when a loud knock was heard on the door. Dori was at the door a minute later, still giggling.

"Hello?"

A voice that made Sam leap to her feet was heard asking. "Is Sam here?"

She hurried into the foyer where the girl stood staring at a person.

"Janet?" She gasped.

The doctor smiled. "Hi! The General-"

Another figure burst through the door and slammed it closed. "Aunt Sam!" It gasped. "What the hell did Jack do to irritate God like that?"

"Hey!" Jack protested entering the room followed by Daniel and Teal'c. "What are you doing here?"

The girl removed her jacket. "I cut classes…" She trailed off as her eyes took in the young teenager. "Holy Hannah…" She whispered. "Jack… you and Sam didn't-"

"No!" They both exploded.

Dori pushed herself away from the wall. "Dorothy Morgan O'Neill… you are?"

"Cassandra Fraiser," Cassie said holding out her hand. "Ok... I get the suspicious feeling I'm missing something… Dorothy O'Neill?"

"Her legal name is Dorothy Morgan," Jack corrected. "I'm Dori's guardian."

"You don't have any family," Cassie objected.

"I'm Jack's ex-wife's daughter," Dori said coolly.

The red head grinned. "Cool! How old are you?"

"14."

She nodded. "17 and ¾ for me…"

Dori couldn't help but grin at the energetic girl. "Are you staying?"

"Yep. At least until you guys leave."

Jack watched his daughter closely. Teal'c had mentioned his 'discussion' with Dori the night she had arrived so he knew his daughter was jealous of anything she perceived to be a threat to 'them'. To his surprise, she slowly loosened up and by the time they had settled down to eat their late supper, the two girls were chattering away like they had known each other all of their lives.

Sam and Janet discussed Christmas plans. The team had already opened their gifts from each other, as it wasn't practical to haul them through several states. Dori hadn't been expected though Jack had been planning on sending her gift (a portable CD player).

Daniel was trying to ignore the two teenagers who were discussing the 'hotness' of various movie stars. Teal'c devoted himself to his meal then remained quietly at the table until everyone else was finished.

Sleeping arrangements were promptly solved. Cassie and Dori would bunk together and Janet and Sam would share Jack's room. Jack's crack about everyone sleeping with their 'partners' was met with scowls and rolled eyes (plus a few 'Jack's'…).

Obediently they retired, unaware that tomorrow, their lives would change drastically.

* * *

I know, a terrible ending... very melodramatic.

I'm writing the next chapter and hopefully I can get it up soon. I have the entire plot written out... yay!

THANK-YOU WARMTEA FOR EDITING THIS!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Thank you everyone for reviewing…

Ok… I'm going to make you all hate me for this chapter (well, some of you)  
but rest assured… things always turn out all right in the end. (If you don't  
believe me, check out my other stories… I'm a sap and have happy endings…)

Hope ya like it… or at least read it!

* * *

Music was blaring when Jack O'Neill awoke. Two very hyper teenagers were dancing around Dorothy's room, listening to the music, chattering and brushing their hair.

"DORI!" He shouted over the racket. "TURN IT DOWN!"

The teenager looked up, saw him, and instantly lowered the volume. "Hi Jack."

"Hi!" Cassie called over her shoulder gathering her hair into a ponytail. "What's up?"

"What's up is that you've managed to wake up this entire household."

The girls gave him an apologetic glance. "We'll try to keep it down," Dori assured him. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, well, thank you very much but-"

"Bye Dad!"

Her door slammed closed leaving the gray haired General to shuffle back to bed.

-

Nine o'clock came and a now awake Jack appeared in the kitchen, freshly showered and shaved. Janet had baked muffins and everyone else was contentedly munching on them. He grabbed on and bit into it, actually enjoying it.

Cassie and Dori were perched on the counter, discussing, in low voices, the 'cuteness factor' of one archeologist. Daniel and Sam were passionately arguing the greater value of science versus history while drinking coffee, as Teal'c and Janet talked about the good tretonin had done. Jack helped himself to the fragrant coffee and sipped it cautiously. He smiled and looked over at Janet, the only one who liked hers black.

The conversations were in full swing when there was a knock on the door.

Teal'c, closest to the door, pulled it open. "Greetings-" he stopped.

"Hello… Teal'c… is Sam there?"

Carter looked over her shoulder. A look of surprise shot across her face. "Pete?" She asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

He came closer. "I came to see you."

And to all of the SGC personnel and teenagers indignation, he kissed her. Carter drew back. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was a surprise all right," Daniel said giving him a forced smile. Pete nodded and looked at Dori.

"You Jack's daughter?"

She nodded.

"I didn't know your CO was married Sam."

Carter darted a quick glance at Jack. "Long story Pete."

He smiled and slipped an arm around her. "Isn't this just-"

---

"Horrible?" Cassie raged. "Jack didn't even invite him! I mean, how rude is that?"

Dori shrugged. "I'm glad he came."

Cassie stopped short in her tracks. "You what?"

"I'm glad he came."

"Why?" Cassie demanded.

"Because I think he is going to propose to Sam."

"And that's good?" Cassie shrieked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No."

"Don't you like Sam?" She asked watching the younger girl narrowly. Dori struggled for a moment before shrugging.

"Why don't you like her? She's the greatest!"

"I just don't think she's for Jack!" Dori shot back.

"How stupid!"

Dori flinched. "It is not. I-"

"You're jealous of her, aren't you?"

"Am not!"

Cassie snorted. "Please… don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You are too!"

Dori sat down on the edge of her bed. "Cassandra… I thought… I mean… she's going to marry him… isn't she?"

"Pete? Never!"

"Wanna bet? I talked to Jack yesterday and you wanna know what he said?"

"What?"

"That he'll never marry her! So there!"

There was a long silence. "Jack… didn't say that."

"Yes he did," Dori said stubbornly.

Cassie slammed the lid of her suitcase down. "He didn't!"

"Yes he DID!"

-

The two girls continued to fight, unaware that Sam was fleeing… having heard every word they had said.

-

The next day dragged by for everyone. Cassie and Dori weren't speaking to each other, and Cassie refused to sleep in the same room with 'that traitor'. Janet privately thought that the two were acting childishly- especially Cassie- but the teen-almost-an-adult refused to listen to her. Pete seemed oblivious to the attention. He cheerfully watched 'The Simpson's' by the hour, played Dori's play station with her, and tried to help around the house.

The 23rd of December was a day no one would easily forget.

It began normally. Cassandra had made eggs for breakfast and laughingly produced the 'over easy' eggs and the 'well done sausage.' Carter was teasing her niece, who was glaring at her mightily, when she felt a tap on her should.

"Sam?" Pete asked quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

Carter glanced at Janet then stood up. "Sure. Where?"

"Outside."

She grabbed her jacket and followed him outside. He led her down to the dock and stopped.

"What is it Pete?"

He opened his hand. "Sam, will you marry me?"

She looked down and froze. "Oh my god."

He gave her a tentative smile. "I know it may seem kind of soon but..."

"Wanna bet? I talked to Jack yesterday and you wanna know what he said?"

"What?"

"That he'll never marry her!"

In that one instant, Carter knew that her CO was never planning on marrying her. He couldn't... and neither could she. She looked at Pete.

Her father had told her she was content... afraid to try to love, fearing she would could hurt. No, she wasn't madly in love with Pete... but he loved her.

"Sam?"

She looked at him. "Yes."

He blinked. "Yes, you'll marry me?"

She nodded. He stared at her like he couldn't believe his ears. "Yes?"

Carter laughed and kissed him. "Yes Pete... yes."

As he whooped, her thoughts revolved around what Jack would be saying.

Å

"What?" Daniel exclaimed.

Dori stared at her guardians face. It was pale but expressionless.

"I'm engaged," Carter repeated.

Cassie looked at her mother, worry written across her face. Dori saw Jack's mouth move a few times before.

"Congrats Carter!"

And slowly the whole room offered their congratulations.

Å

Dori closed her cell phone, still smiling. She had just had a long chat with an old friend from her neighborhood and learned that everyone was well and happy. She was about to leave the room when she heard her 'dad' swear at someone outside the door. Without thinking, she dropped to her knees and rolled under the bed.

She had discovered as a child that there was plenty of room under there for two, three children. It had been Charlie's and her most favorite spot. As she watched from the small knothole, Jack stormed in closely followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

"You're just going to let her walk away Jack?"

"Yes Daniel... I am."

"Jack-"

"This is no of your business Daniel," He hissed. "And stop staring at me Teal'c."

Dorothy watched as the tall black man continued to watch him. Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Stop it."

He cocked his head.

"Ok, WHAT?"

"I do not understand O'Neill why you continue to hide your feelings for Colonel Carter."

"I have too T."

"OOH!" Daniel cried. "You DO love her then."

"For cryin' out loud Daniel! You want me to admit it? Ok, I love Carter... but I will not stand between her and her- her fiancée!"

Daniel's voice sounded shaky as he said: "Jack, she-"

"Not another word Daniel... not a word."

Daniel muttered something then left the room followed by Teal'c. Dori lay paralyzed by what she had just heard.

Jack loved Sam.

She had been so blind. She had wanted other people to be wrong so badly, she had refused to consider whether he loved her or not.

The bed above her creaked and a drawer open.

"Sam," Aavoice whispered.

And then to her horror, a small object rolled off the bed and then under it... only inches away for her.

"Shoot!" She whispered staring at it. Her eyes widened as she took in the narrow gold band. She heard Jack get off the bed; he was kneeling down...

"General!" Janet called. "I need you... the TV isn't working!"

Her 'dad' made a remark about him being the repair guy then left. She quickly scooted out.

While she wasn't thrilled about the idea of having a 'step-mother' she knew one thing.

The thing that really mattered... was that Jack was happy.

She tiptoed out of the room, down the hall and into the guest room. Cassie and Daniel were talking- Cassie was also painting her toe nails- but stopped once she entered. Cassie glared at her and then continued to paint her nails.

"Ok, listen... we need a plan."

"For what?" Daniel asked as Cassie looked up curiously.

Dori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "To get Pete... to leave Sam."

* * *

I know the middle is slightly rushed… but please, bear with me.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

There is actually very little angst in these chapters... 'Cept for a certain someone. Sorry AT Fan.

Thank you for reading /or/ reviewing, big thanks to WarmTea for beta'ing and...

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Daniel and Cassie stared at her.

"What?" The Hankan teenager asked, not believing her ears.

"We have until the 27th, correct?"

"That's the day we are flying back," Daniel began. "We have to report back to work on the 28th."

Dori took a deep breath. "We have four days then."

"Why does it matter?" Cassie snapped. "Why do you want to break them up? What happened to 'I want them to get married'?"

"Jack," Dori said simply.

Cassie opened her mouth then closed it. "I've been a jerk," she said frankly. "It's just that… Aunt Sam and him have loved each other… forever! Like the one time they were za'tarc-"

"What?" exclaimed Dori. "What's a za'tarc?"

The teenager sucked in a breath. "Whoops."

Daniel frowned at her then looked at Dori. "Jack will tell you someday," he promised.

"So… do we have a plan?" Cassie asked.

"I believe it would be best to first show Pete Shanahan the love that O'Neill bears for his fiancée… and-"

"Visa versa," Daniel finished. "Good idea Teal'c."

"But how do we do that?" Dori asked.

"Well…" Daniel trailed off. "Cassie? Any ideas?"

She shrugged. "The only one I got is: Dori should do the actual 'showing'." She stopped. "I mean… she's the only one that has been nice to him this whole time."

"I have done nothing of which I am ashamed of," Teal'c said firmly.

Cassie shrugged again. "I'm just saying… we haven't exactly been little 'Miss Congeniality… or Mr.'s."

Daniel nodded. "Okay… so what do we do?"

Teal'c and Cassandra exchanged glances. "We've been working on this for a while," Cassie began hopping off the bed and rummaging through her suitcase. "Tada!"

"It's a photo album," Dori said slowly. "How does that help-"

Cassie handed it to her reverently and she opened it.

All the photos were of Sam and Jack. Around the edges of the album were some quotes that Dori supposed that they must have said.

"Because I care about her… a lot more then I'm supposed too."

She read aloud. "Who said that?"

"O'Neill."

Dori slowly flipped through the pages. "You think this is enough?" She asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No… but it's all we've got."

Å

"Operation SS begins!"

"SS?" Dori hissed. "What am I? A member of the secret police?"

"It stands for Save Sam," Cassie explained handing her the album.

"Why?"

"Shut up and get moving!"

"I'm supposed to send Pete packing with a few pictures?"

"Dori!"

She grinned. "I'm goin', I'm goin'..."

Å

Janet and Sam went to the small town near to get groceries; Teal'c was set to work keeping Jack outside. Daniel was watching TV with Pete.

The stage was set.

Dori strolled in, clutching the album and two other books. She neared the couch and stopped.

"Daniel," she began. "Cassie needs you."

Daniel grumbled something about being the teenager's 'personal slave' and went out of the room. Dori plopped on the couch next to Pete and sighed.

"What's the matter kid?" He asked.

"I'm bored."

He gestured to the books she held. "Whatcha got there?"

She shrugged. "Found them on a table."

Pete looked at the books. A book on astronomy, a comic book, and a photo album.

She sighed and took the comic book. "He doesn't have a big selection of books, does he?"

Pete nodded. As he handed her the photo album, Dori 'accidentally' dropped it. The cover flipped open, revealing Pete's fiancée's face.

"Hey, that's Sam!" Dori exclaimed picking the book up. "Weird."

Pete held out his hand. "Can I look?"

She shrugged. "Be my guest." Handing it to him then looking down at the comic pages.

Stealing glances at him for the next few moments, she saw him grow a bit paler. She felt a twinge of remorse, which was pushed back by the remembrance of her 'dad's' anguish at the thought of her getting married.

"Is this your dad's?" the cop asked finally.

She lifted a shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Pete turned the page and sucked in a breath. Dori looked over at him then at the picture. It had Sam and Jack staring into each other's eyes, a playful smile on their faces. They were arm wrestling.

Dori dropped the comic book and began leafing through the astronomy book. Pete silently passed her the photo album and got up. Moments later, she heard the front door close.

"That went... well."

Å

Despite Cassie's disappointment that he did not immediately decide Sam loved her CO and rush back to Denver to console his broken heard, she still considered it a success.

Dori still felt bad about her role in this. Pete was a good guy, shethought. He deserved someone like Sam. She was smart enough to keep her opinion to herself, as she would have only enraged the Hankan teenager.

The front door burst open and two laughing women spilled in, bringing bits of snow in with them. Janet sat her groceries on the table and turned to help Sam with hers as the pretty Colonel was giggling hopelessly.

"What happened Mom?" Cassie demanded. Dori moved closer. It had to be funny if the two were still laughing about it.

"Sam… hit… a-a… man…" Her mother gasped.

The two young girls paled. "Is he dead?"

The older woman exchanged glances and burst out laughing again.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked coming in.

"Aunt Sam killed someone!" Cassie said staring at her aunt.

"Why is she-"

"What's up?" Jack asked appearing with Teal'c. "You know-"

He stopped nonplussed. "What's all the laughter for?"

"She hit someone," Dori whispered. "Least… that's what Ms. Fraiser said."

"What?" Jack asked looking up. "Carter?"

The Colonel took a deep breath. "At the store... they were having a..." She started giggling again.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. If he had not known better he would have said that Colonel Carter had drunk many intoxicating beverages.

Janet took over. "At the snow, there were the snow artists... and they designed a person for you out of snow... and you went in a go cart and knocked it over."

"It was like... snow bowling," Carter gasped. "Ten of them... only you were the bowling ball and..."

And the two women collapsed with laughter.

Å

Later, once they had calmed down, Janet produced some photos.

The first showed 10 large snow figure, about the size of a human, set up as you would set up pins in a bowling alley. They looked liked crude people.

The second photo showed Sam strapped into the go-cart, determination on her face.

The third: She was crashing into the first 'man'.

The next two showed several more men crashing down. Finally there was one with all the men demolished and Carter was getting out of the car, her hand raised in victory.

"What was the point of that?" A voice asked from behind.

Carter turned around to look at her fiancée. "It was fun."

"You could have been hurt!"

She stared at him. "Pete," she tried to reason. "It was snow, there were dozens of people there."

He stormed out of the room. She looked back at them with hurt on her face.

"What's the matter with him?"

Jack shrugged while Teal'c looked unconcerned. Daniel, Cassie, and Dori pretended not to hear.

She stood up. "I… think I'll take a shower," she said faintly.

And she fled the room.

Å

She was irritated. Okay, she was pissed.

Why was Pete acting like that? Giving her those accusatory glares? What had she done?

She shampooed her hair and sighed.

Å

Janet carefully placed the bowls on the table. "Eat up now."

Cassie wrinkled her nose. "Er... Mom... what kind of soup is this again?"

Janet opened her mouth, caught Sam's eye and closed it. "Just eat it Cassie."

The girl sighed and obeyed. "It's probably a nasty healthy soup," she warned them before taking a bite.

Janet frowned at her daughter. Cassie gave her an unrepentant smile. "It's actually O.K."

With this dubious encouragement, everyone began to partake of the meal.

Å

"No."

"But Jack-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Dori, I said NO!"

The teenager glared. "Cassie is, why can't I?"

Cassie looked alarmed and backed away. "Don't bring me into this."

"She's older-"

"Jack, I'm not baby! Why should I have to go to bed at 9:00? I don't even have school tomorrow."

"She has a point sir," Sam said dropping on the sofa next to Daniel.

"Thanks Carter," Jack said sarcastically.

"Anytime," said the Colonel cheerfully. "Always happy to be of help."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Super Sam to the rescue of poor, abused teenagers?"

Carter winked at Dori who gave her a shy smile. "What can I say sir? It's my calling."

"She'll be a grouch tomorrow," Jack warned despite Dorothy's cry of protest.

Sam shrugged. "I'll risk it."

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Dori said quietly.

Jack opened his mouth then closed it. To be honest, he had forgotten. The news that Carter was to marry that-that-that cop had blown everything out of his mind. "I'm sorry Dori... guess I'm not making this a very Merry Christmas for ya huh?"

She scooted closer to him. "I'm okay... plus, you are giving me a CD player."

"How did you…?"

"I only told you one thing for a reason Jack."

He ruffled her hair then pulled her into his lap before she could retaliate.

Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c watched the display of affection with satisfaction. All of them, especially Daniel, knew what he had gone through with Charlie. It was good to see him happy.

Sam turned her attention to the shiny bauble on her finger. A vague feeling of discontent grew in her. She wanted to be the one sitting in.

She refused to let herself finish that thought. Things between her and her CO were strictly professional.

_Right?_

Å

Dori crawled into bed then turned to face her friend. "So now what are we going to do to get them together?"

Cassie grinned. "Now... I think it's time to pull out the good old mistletoe."

* * *

I really did mean to update sooner... my entire family was sick, then I got sick... it's been a _great_ two weeks.

My apologies and I hoped you liked this chapter!

Thanks to WarmTea for beta'ing.

PLEASE review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing! It's great to get feedback.

So, so, SO sorry for the long delay- the chapter got lost between my beta and I... I'm posting this now and once the chapter is beta'd, I'll upload the correct one. I think the next one will be out in two or three days.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Dori opened her eyes.

"Mom?" She whispered involuntarily. Cassie, asleep next to her, rolled over.

Dori carefully slid off the bed. Giving a quick look at the sleeping girl, she opened the door leading to the hallway and slipped out of the room. She headed to the bathroom and shut the door. Once in there, she sank on to the floor and buried her head in her arms.

"Oh Mom," She whispered. "Why can't you be here?"

A sob forced itself out of her.

Å

Jack punched his pillow and sat up. He was _sure _he heard crying. Kicking the blankets off, he stood up and looked around. The living room was empty. As he passed the bathroom, he heard the sound again. He cautiously opened the door and there sat his 'daughter', head buried in her arms, shoulders shaking as she cried semi-noiselessly.

"Oh Dorothy," He muttered sitting next to you. "What a way to start your Christmas."

She clung to him. "I miss her so much!" She sobbed. "And she's gone... and she'll never come back... and I'll never see her again!"

Jack hesitated. "In this life Dori... you'll see her again up there." He said pointing to the ceiling.

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah... you've got a Bible, dontcha?"

"Yeah."

"Well, read it later. Maybe it'll help."

She nodded, trying to choke back her sobs. "She... she always made pancakes- remember? In the shape of Mickey Mouse..."

"Yeah," He whispered. "I remember."

"Can... Can we make them?"

He pulled her closer. "Sure baby... sure."

Å

Carter rolled over and, with a squeak, ended upon the floor. A spontaneous burst of laughter came from the doorway. She looked up and saw Dori standing there, grinning.

"Merry Christmas," She called. "Jack said it's time for breakfast sleepy head!"

Carter groaned and stood up. "I _so_ want my bed back."

Dori laughed again. "Hungry? We made pancakes!"

She checked her watch and gaped. "It's 0900!"

"Yeah... Jack said you must have been tired to sleep in so late so he couldn't let anyone wake you up- not even your fiancée!"

A small smile crept across her face. "That's General O'Neill for ya, huh?"

Dori nodded. "Dad's awesome- when he came to talk to my class, all the grades beg to listen in. It's cool." She stopped. "Of course, after Charlie, I was homeschooled."

Sam paused. "Oh."

Dori stared at the floor. "Yeah."

Sam reached for her suitcase and rummaged through it. "That's weird," She muttered. "I was sure I had some more jeans in here."

Dori opened her mouth the closed it. She and Cassie knew _exactly_ where those had gone.

Sam continued to mutter as she tossed through her clothes. "I thought I had..."

The teenager moved closer. "What's wrong with this?" pulling out a blue sweater/skirt set. "It's pretty!"

Carter shook her head. "I'd freeze to death in that skirt- it barely comes past my knees."

"Oh come on... it's warm inside!"

"Well..."

Dori smiled. "It's Christmas! We should all look our best!"

She looked thoughtfully at her CO's 'daughter'. She was wearing a dark green blouse and an ankle length black skirt. "It's not very Christmas-y." She said dubiously referring to her own outfit.

"Cassie's all in purple."

Sam finally nodded. "Okay... tell General O'Neill I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Dori nodded back and slipped out of the room. Cassie waited in the hallway. "So?"

Dori gave her a thumbs up sign then slipped into the kitchen to deliver Sam's message.

Å

"Cassie- no that is a silly tradition-"

"You always did it!" Dori protested sticking up for her friend. "Every year, when Keith objected to us having mistletoe in our house, you always said it was a tradition and that it was for fun... it didn't mean anything."

Jack hesitated, looked at Carter, then back at his daughter.

_Earlier..._

Carter had taken a quick shower then dressed herself with record speed. Not finding any of her tennis shoes, she resigned herself to wearing thick, fluffy white socks. She shyly entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

Pete whistled and came closer. "Morning Sam... Nice outfit."

"Dori picked it out," She said quickly. "I was going for _warmer_."

Jack found it very unfair that she had _had_ to pick such a distracting outfit. The skirt was a modest length but it showed off her long and curvy legs. The shirt set off her blue eyes...

For a second he had the ridiculous that like Cassie, Dori might be trying to get him and his 2IC together. He shook his head. Dori didn't like Sam... She had told Daniel that...

Right?

"Jack, the pancakes are burning," Dori said quietly. Jack quickly flipped over Mickey's head and gestured for Sam to sit. She did and he slid the head onto a plate and placed it in front of her. Across from Sam, Cassie was eating with her eyes closed (she couldn't bear to watch them eat her childhood idol) while Janet discussed _something _with Daniel. Teal'c was staring approvingly at Dorothy... something Jack noticed. Cassie, Dorothy, Daniel, and Teal'c kept smirking at each other...

What was going on?

"Sam, your tennis shoes are in the living room." Janet called noticing her bare feet. "You left them there last night."

"I'll get them!" Jack announced heading towards the doorway. Carter shook her head and slid out of her seat.

"I'll get them sir," She said cheerfully.

And somehow they found themselves under the doorway, a little spring of mistletoe hanging innocently above them.

_Present time…_

Jack looked at his 2IC who was red but didn't seem to object.

"General, it's tradition!" Janet called. Pete said nothing but glowered at Sam. That firmed her resolve and she looked at her CO with a slight smile.

Slowly they leaned closer to each other, their lips touched... and something happened.

Dori and Cassie stared wide-eyed as the two, a second ago had just chastely touched lips, suddenly began kissing... _really _kissing.

Pete half rose to his feet, his hands clenched. Daniel and Janet stared and Teal'c leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk on his face.

Suddenly they pulled away, releasing each other like they were burning up or something.

"Carter-" Jack began. "I'm-"

"Don't." She whispered. "Don't."

'"Sam, can I speak to you?" Pete gritted out.

She hesitated for a second then nodded.

He stalked past Jack and down the hallway and into the guest bedroom. Once Carter shut the door, he exploded.

"What was that?"

"We were... just..." She trailed off.

"You were-"

"I know what I was doing!" Carter snapped.

"Oh, so do you generally go around snogging your CO when you're engage-"

"Pete, that was out of line!" She said firmly.

"You're my fiancée and-"

"You don't own me!"

"Did I say I did?"

As the fighting got louder, Jack stood up. "Daniel, Teal'c, Janet... fancy a walk?"

They all agreed and pulled on their coats. Cassie and Dori hesitated until Jack gave them a meaningful look. Cassie sighed and got up. Dori didn't move.

"Dori, c'mon."

She lifted beseeching eyes up. "Let me stay Jack. Please."

"If she stays, I stay." Cassie insisted.

"Both of you, come on!" ordered Janet. "Now!"

Dori scowled at Cassie but obeyed.

Unaware that their audience had left, the two continued to shout at each other.

"-Turning up at my CO's house without an invitation-"

"You gave me his address!"

"You said for a package!"

His shoulders slumped. "I wanted to see you."

Sam's eyes softened. "Oh Pete-"

"Plus, I was going to keep an eye on your CO which, apparently, was a good idea." He added angrily.

She stared at him then spun around. To his surprise, she marched away and headed towards the coat rack. She slipped on a pair of sandals and pulled on her ankle length coat, opened the door and slammed it closed. The cop stood there for a second then chased after her.

"Sam!"

The Colonel stopped but didn't look at him.

"What'd I say?"

At that she turned around. "How can we have a relationship if you don't trust me?"

He opened his mouth then closed it. "Sam-"

"I don't think it's going to work between us Pete," She said softly. "I'm sorry."

Anger blazed in his eyes as she turned to go back to the house. He grabbed her shoulder. "Sam, that-"

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"Sam-"

"Pete, I'm warning you."

He stared at her. "Fine!" He said with a sneer. "Go run to your precious 'O'Neil;'"

And he pushed her from him. Carter, not expecting it, slipped on the snow. An involuntary cry escaped her lips.

Å

Jack and the group had found out it had been pointless to come outdoors. Only out there moments and then the two had stormed out. Jack had been about to go inside when he saw Pete grab her. Carter tensed up and said something he couldn't here. He started walking towards them. As he got closer, he saw Pete push her away and she slipped. He broke into a run.

Å

Pete stared at Sam, horrified. "God Sam-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. He was out cold, Jack now nursing his hand.

"Why do I do that?" He muttered.

Janet and Teal'c came running- Daniel taking the girls inside.

"Sam, are you hurt?" Janet demanded.

"I'm fine," She insisted getting to her feet with a wince. "I-"

She took a step forward then would have fallen if Teal'c had not grabbed her arm. "Thanks," She gasped.

"Your ankle?" Janet said shrewdly. Carter nodded. "Teal'c, would you carry her inside?"

Teal'c scooped her up, ignoring her protests. "But what of Pete Shanahan?"

Jack looked at Carter. "I guess it's up to you."

She stared at the cop who was already regaining consciousness. "I..."

Pete opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "What on earth did you do that for O'Neill?"

Jack ignored him. "Want me to send him packing?"

"Sam," Pete protested. "It was an accident!"

She nodded. "It was. But Pete... like I said... we can't have a relationship unless you trust me... and I don't think that's something you can do..."

"Sa-"

Teal'c took a step forward, still holding the Colonel. "Leave this land and do not return."

Pete eyed him then Jack. "S-"

"The lady said it was over," Jack put in stepping closer. "Clear out."

He stood there for a minute then stormed away. Moments later, his car raced by.

Carter let her head drop on Teal'c's shoulder. "And there ends that."

Å

"Sam!" Cassie cried as Teal'c entered the house. "Are you okay?"

"Just twisted my ankle," She assured the teenager. "Your mom can look at it."

"It's just a sprain," Janet said looking up. "General, do you have any Ace bandages?"

He nodded and disappeared. He reappeared with several unopened ones in his hands. She thanked him and opened one. Minutes later, she leaned back, satisfied.

"I recommend you stay off of that until we leave."

The Colonel nodded. "Of course."

Dori handed her a bag of frozen corn. Sam thanked her and placed it on her ankle. Jack smiled approvingly at his daughter before swooping up his second-in-command (and the corn) and disposing of her on the sofa. Cassie slipped a pillow underneath her foot and Daniel flipped through the channels to find the History Channel.

"I'm not an invalid," She couldn't help but point out.

Teal'c at that moment showed up with a blanket and a glass of water. She stared at him for a moment then laughed. "Janet, will you get the girls presents please?"

Both teens perked up at the mention of such delightful things. Janet obliged and soon the room was strewn with paper. Cassie was pleased with the butterfly necklace Sam had given her (gold, with purple stones set in it) and Dori received a silver locket. She pried it open and found a picture of her dad inside. The teen paused for a moment then looked up and mouthed her thanks.

"What about us?" Jack complained. "Don't we get anything?"

She laughed. "If you remember sir, I gave you a Simpson's chess set."

"But I have one for you Jack!" Dori said suddenly. "I just remembered…"

She raced out of the room. A minute later, she returned with a small, red foiled wrapped gift. Jack pulled off the paper… then laughed ruefully.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

He held it up. Inside the small box was a red Swiss army knife."

"Just like MacGyver," Dori said cheerfully.

Just like good ol' Mac. The guy who kissed every girl between here and Asia but still never got the girl he wanted.

Just like MacGyver.

He plastered a smile on his face. "What's up for lunch?"

* * *

I finally have a clear picture of what's going to happen in the **future**. To all you angst haters, I have to warn you that mid-fic, this _will_ become angsty… for a while.

I really hope you guys still like this. It wasn't the best chapter but…

(Thor eyes)

PLEASE review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews! (Hands signed Thor autographs to each reviewer.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's long but a lot of things happen.

* * *

"C'mon Daniel… it'll be fun."

"No Jack… I'm not suicidal."

"It's Carter!"

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to paint her toenails _pink_"

"Coward!"

"Sensible," Daniel corrected.

Jack shook his head. "Coward."

The archeologist shook his head and sighed. "It's your funeral."

"Are you coming?"

The archeologist sighed again and shuffled back down the hall.

It was 12:34 and Carter had fallen asleep hours ago. Jack thought it unlikely she'd awake if he painted her nails- he had found out from experience she was a sound sleeper.

Daniel had discovered him with Cassie's nail polish and had attempted to dissuade him- unsucessfully apparently.

"Jack, come on," Daniel tried reappearing. "It's past midnight, and you haven't slept since Pete came- well, not _really_ slept and-"

"I changed my mind- go away!"

"Jack-"

"Go!"

Obediently he trotted away. Jack unscrewed the little bottle and grinned wickedly.

"You touch me with that stuff and you _will_ regret it." A voice said calmly from the couch.

Jack nearly dropped the bottle. "You're awake?"

"No sir, I talk in my sleep all the time."

He put the cap back on and tossed it over by the teen's makeup bag. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

There was rustling noise. "I keep thinking about Pete," She admitted.

Jack stood up. He really didn't want to hear this.

"Teal'c hated him… guess I shoulda dumped him as soon as I found that out, huh?"

"Carter, do you really want to be telling me this?" He asked.

She was quiet for a moment. "I… I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"Well, you don't."

He barely saw her head nod. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"I'm sorry Jack."

He stilled. "What?"

"For everything."

Unsure of what to say, Jack stood there silent. "Carter-"

"Never mind. Good night sir."

He hesitated then nodded. "Night."

And as he climbed into bed, the thought of retiring returned him… and this time, he was serious.

Å

Dori was thoroughly enjoying her last full day at the cabin. Her father wasn't as tense with Pete around, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassie actually enjoyed themselves and Carter seemed to be happy…

Carter.

The teenager stood in the doorway, watching Sam carefully.

She knew everyone thought Carter liked her dad… and she knew her dad liked her.

But there was only one way to find out for sure whether Sam really did like her dad.

She squared her shoulders and marched into the room.

Å

Carter looked up as her CO's 'daughter' neared and smiled… until she saw the look in the girl's eye.

"Dori? Is something wrong?"

Dorothy took a deep breath. "Doyoulikemydad?"

"Er… what?"

She repeated it again- this time slowly.

Carter paled. "Um… I really don't think that's any of your business," She said, not unkindly.

"It is if my dad loves you," The girl retorted hotly.

Carter was struck speechless for a moment. "He… what?"

Dori knew she probably should stop right there… but she didn't.

"Jack has loved you for a long time- Cassie said so! I don't see why-"

"No," Carter said quietly. "You don't see why because you're a child. Your father and I have made our choices… And we'll have to live with them."

"Why?" Dori demanded. "Things could change."

Carter pulled herself up. "No Dori… somethings_ can't_ change."

"Why?" She whispered. "He loves you Sam."

"That's enough young lady," A stern voice said from behind her. The two females started and looked at the source. Jack O'Neill stood there looking _very_ angry.

"Dad, this is idiotic!" She protested.

"That may be but it's none of your concern."

Dori stared at them. "What is WRONG with you?" She yelled. "You two love each other, screw-"

"_DOROTHY!_"

"It's true!" She said defiantly. "Daniel and Cassie told me all about you… and… and…. And when you were zay-zay'tarcs!"

"Go to your room!" Jack ordered.

"No!"

He stared forward. "Dorothy Anne Mor-"

"I won't!"

Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet appeared in the doorway. "Jack? What's going on?"'

"Nothing," He gritted. "Nothing."

Dori snorted. "Whatever Jack. You'd like to think so."

"DORI, I AM ORDERING YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled back. "You love each other-"

"Dorothy Morgan, be silent."

The teen stared at Teal'c for a moment then was quiet. Teal'c inclined his head and the girl quickly left the room. A minute later, a door slammed closed.

Cassie chose that moment to show up. "Jack, the hamburgers are burnt."

Å

Jack eased into Dori's room and looked over at her. The teenage girl was playing with her Playstation.

"Dori?"

She didn't looked up. "What? Come to yell at me?"

Jack sat on the corner of her bed. "I'm sorry about that."

She raised a shoulder.

"I… just wanted to… try and explain."

Dori hit 'pause' and turned around. "Explain what?"

"About Carter and I."

She snorted. "What's to explain… remember? It's none of my business… I'm just a kid."

Jack counted to ten. "You know what regulations are, right?"

"I'm not six," came the reply.

"The fraternization rule… Carter's in my chain of command, I _can't_ go out with her… even if I wanted too."

Dori opened her mouth to say something, thought the better of it, then slumped back in her chair.

"I just want you to be happy Jack," She said finally. "Really."

Jack gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks honey."

She sighed. "Didja burn dinner?"

He gave a mock indignant sniff. "Me? Never?"

"You _always_ burn dinner."

"Just for that, you can cook your own dinner," He threatened.

"It would turn out better then yours!"

Å

Carter, down lying down on her CO's bed- Teal'c kindly transferring her- listened as her CO and his daughter burst into peals of laughter.

She rolled over carefully and buried her face in her pillows. Despite everything she did, her thoughts drifted back to the kiss.

She didn't know what happened- one minute they were barely touching lips and then...

A small moan of longing escaped before she could force herself to stop thinking about it.

Å

The next day they all began packing. The two teenagers were surprised how far their possessions had spread. Cassie kindly packed Sam's suitcase for her much to the Major's dismay as the teen threw everything in and called it 'packed'.

After a quick lunch, Jack and Janet drove off in their separate vehicles- Dori and Daniel riding with Janet and Cassie. Teal'c had opted to ride with Jack as he would have more leg room.

After a little while, Teal'c began to meditate (as best he could in a moving car) and Carter fell asleep.

Jack found that strangely enduring. His 2IC, squirming around on the seat until she found the most comfortable place and then promptly falling asleep.

He looked at her and saw her unconsciously licking her lips. He instantly turned his attention back to the road.

That brought up memories of the kiss and that was something he could _not _afford to think about right now.

Å

The group boarded the plane, happy to be going home. In almost everyone's opinion, the only good thing that happened was the disappearance of Pete.

Jack was going to drop Carter off at her house but the Major requested to be taken to the SGC along with Teal'c. Jack obliged then swung by the Fraiser's house to pick up his daughter and Daniel… and to discuss some plans with the good doctor.

With Jack being gone from 7:00 in the morning to 6:00 (those being ideal times), he needed someone to supervise Dori until he returned home. Cassie offered to watch her for a few weeks until he found a more permanent solution. Jack, having to be content with that, thanked her and took the two 'D's home (Daniel's car being at his house.)

The archeologist drove away leaving Dori and Jack to eat their supper and unpack (Which constituted of dumping all the clothes into the washer) and going to bed.

Å

Jack yawned and opened his eyes. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the house.

"Dori?" He called.

"In the kitchen Jack!"

He stumbled out of bed and down the hallway. She was dropping the bacon onto a paper towel as he walked in.

"Morning!" She said brightly. "Sleep well?"

Jack stared at his daughter suspiciously. "What are you up to Dori?"

The girl wore a green cargo shirt and matching camouflage shirt. She gave him a nervous smile and handed him a plate filled with scrambled eggs. "Nothing Jack."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing!" She insisted filling her own plate and sitting down. "Does something _have_ to be up?"

"You're up at 6:00 o'clock, dressed I might add, just to make me breakfast? We use to have to drag you out of bed and you never ate anything other then toast."

The teenager frowned at him. "Things change."

"I agree. What is it?"

She ignored him and focused on her eggs. Jack sighed and took a piece of bacon.

"I want to go with you," She said suddenly.

"Absolutely not."

"Jack!"

Jack watched as the teen poured herself a cup of coffee then wandered back to the table. "I really want to go-" She began. Jack calmly took the cup and handed her a glass of orange juice she had poured for him. She frowned.

"Dorothy, you are _not_ going to go with me so you might as well get use to it."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You can't and don't argue."

Dori began plaiting her hair. "Can't you at least stay home today?"

He sighed. "I would but I have a wedding to attend."

She perked up. "Can I go? Please?"

He massaged his forehead. "Dori…"

"_Please_?"

"End of discussion."

She stared at him for a moment then stomped off.

"Oy." Jack muttered. "Another week of that and I'll go nuts."

A door slammed.

Å

Dori still wasn't speaking to Jack as he dropped her off at the Fraiser's house. Adjusting her backpack, she walked up the path, knocked, and then disappeared inside the house. Janet came out a moment later.

"Doc, want a ride to work?" He called. "Save gas."

She agreed.

Once at the SGC, he relieved General Ponds from command and frowned as the tall pile of memos.

Daniel and Carter came barreling only minutes later, arguing over what would the most appropriate wedding present.

Jack calmly sent them to fight elsewhere and focused on seeing how many appointments he could get out of… quite a few actually.

The wedding was at 2:00 o'clock, so at 1330 hundred, SG-1 was in front of the Stargate, dressed in suits or dress blues, waiting for the General to appear.

Carter and Daniel had compromised on a gift- an ornate vase that would match the decor of the wedding couples house.

Jack showed up a few minutes later and Walter began dialing the planet.

Å

Dori frowned and pushed her English book away. Cassie sat on the other side of the room, curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Cassie?" She began tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

The red head nodded. "Sure."

"What… what does Jack do at his work?"

Cassie frowned. "Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"At NORAD?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"YOU know about his work," She said petulantly. "I just wanna know."

Cassie hesitated for a second then shook her head. "Sorry Dori… I would tell you but-"

"It's classified."

"Right."

Dori sighed.

Å

They returned from the wedding a little past seven. Walter opened the iris and watched with amusement as Daniel, bedecked with flowers, stumbled through the gate, clearly drunk. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c followed through, complete sober and watching bemused as Daniel began singing the national anthem at the top of his voice.

"I will take him to his quarters," Teal'c said finally. Jack nodded his thanks and turned to Carter.

"Want a life home?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll stay here tonight… thanks anyways sir."

He nodded. "Later."

Å

"It's 7:30 Cassie!"

The teenager sighed. "He's FINE Dori… Mom often runs late, it's no big deal."

Dori narrowed her eyes. "Your mom's a doctor, right?"

Cassie nodded.

"How come they need a doctor if all they do is look through telescope-"

The door opened, saving Cassie the trouble of thinking up a story.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked. His daughter nodded, grabbed her backpack, and headed out to the truck after giving Cassie a quick hug.

Å

The next few days went fairly smoothly for the General and his daughter. Dori finally stopped pestering him about his work and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

He should ofknown Dori had a plan.

Å

"Dad, can I stay the night at Cassie's?" She asked Thursday morning as he dropped her off.

Jack considered this. "I suppose… if it's okay with the doc."

"It is!" She hastily assured him. "She's going to drive in earlier tomorrow so she said you won't need to pick her up."

Jack shrugged. "What about clothes?"

She held up a duffle bag. "Ahead of you."

He ruffled her hair. "Okay then… scamper!"

She hugged him tightly. "See you tomorrow night."

He nodded. "See ya."

Å

That night, as the girls got ready for bed, Dori mentioned casually: "I need to be home by 6:30 tomorrow Cassie… Jack got me a job helping Daniel clean up his apartment- apparently there are artifacts all over the place!"

Cassie laughed and nodded. "There's uncle Daniel for you… okay, if I'm not awake, wake me up."

"Deal."

Å

Cassie was true to her word and dropped off at 6:30. The girl carefully tried the door to Jack's car. It was unlocked.

"Tsk tsk," She whispered. "You really should lock your doors Jack."

And the girl disappeared into the back of the car.

Å

Jack turned on the radio as soon as he entered the car- it felt different without Dori there. He left it on the jazz station that Janet had chosen last time he picked her up until he got to the mountain.

Å

Dori grimaced as the door closed. Her father had a terrible taste in music. Cautiously poking her head up, she gasped as she saw the multiple guards guarding the place.

"Not as easy as I thought," She mumbled. "Still doable."

She pushed the door open and jumped out. A minute later, she felt elated. She had slipped past two guards and-

A firm hand gripped her shoulder. "Just what do you think you're doing here Miss?"

She was jerked around. A tall, dark skinned Airman was glaring at her.

"I uh… my dad uh…" She trailed off and offered him a nervous smile. "You see…"

"George! Call the General and tell him we have a intruder!"

"Not General O'Neill!" She pleaded. "Please!"

He scowled at her. "And why not?"

"He's my father."

Å

"Colonel Carter?"

Sam looked up. "Yes Airman?"

"We have a girl in interrogation room 1 who is begging to talk to you."

"How'd she get inside of the mountain?"

"She was caught outside ma'am." He hesitated. "She says General O'Neill is her fath-"

"Dori?" She squeaked. "Dori's here?"

He nodded. "Dorothy Anne Morgan O'Neill."

Carter let out a strangled cough. "Let's hope she doesn't use that as her full name," She said wryly. "Interrogation room one?"

"Yes."

"Inform General O'Neill."

"Yes ma'am."

He departed and she headed for the first floor.

Å

Dori was getting frightened. Two men with guns guarded the outside door, while yet another man was in the room, staring at her.

_What did her dad do that was so important?_

The door opened and Carter walked in.

"Sam!" She cried with relief. "I've never been so happy to see you."

Carter covered a smile. "I can see that." She gestured for the Airman to leave. "How did you get in here?"

The teen shrugged. "Snuck in the back of Jack's car, hid until he reached her then got out. A man caught me half way in here."

"Why did you do that?" Carter asked, trying to sound stern. It was rather difficult because the girl had a woebegone look on her face that reminded her a lot of Jack when he was pouting over the loss of a yoyo.

"I just wanted to see where he worked… not a national crime is it?"

"Actually…" She said slowly. "It is."

Dori blanched. "Am I going to go to jail?"

"No, but-"

There were loud voices heard outside the door as the General demanded in.

"But I think you're going to wish you were." Carter finished.

"_**Dorothy**_!"

Dori sighed.

Å

Jack watched his daughter through the security monitor 30 minutes later, a frown on his face.

She was slumped in her chair, remorse written across her face.

Jack had been angry when he found out but now that the 'yelling part' as Dori had said so despairingly was over, he had to admire her creativity. According to Lionel, the man who had caught her, she had snuck an impressive way in.

Good. She had found out their weak spots for them… for free.

He shifted slightly. He could understand why the teen had wanted to know and sympathized with her.

"You could always call a few markers," His second-in-command remarked quietly. He stared. He hadn't know she was in there.

"She's a kid." He objected.

"A clever, resourceful one. I think she can handle it sir."

He looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Get permission to bring her on base… wouldn't have to leave her at Cassie's all the time…"

He began nodding slowly. "That could work…"

She smiled and slipped away.

Å

The door opened and Dori looked up. Her 'father' entered the room, his expression unreadable.

She swallowed hard then met his gaze. "What is it?"

"I had a little talk with the President."

She stared. "Of the United States?" She squeaked. "I'm not going to jail for like ever, am I?"

"No."

The teen fidgeted. "So?" She said finally. "What happened?"

"I've decided… you won't be staying with Cassie anymore."

"I'm not?"

"No. I've found a new babysitter."

Dori paled. "Who?"

He let her imagine the worst for a moment before saying: "Me."

An incredulous smile intermingled with pure delight spread across her face. "You? Jack, are you serious?"

"Yep. Looks like you'll be stuck with me for the next four years."

"_YESSSSSSSSSSSS_!"

She jumped up and flung her arms around him. "I love you Jack!"

He untangled himself from her. "Ditto, now sit down."

She obeyed.

"I have some pretty unbelievable things to tell you…"

Her eyes sparkled. "Really? What?"

"Carter?" He called.

The door opened and the Colonel walked in. She carried a laptop in her hands. She handed it to Jack who showed it to Dori. An image of the Stargate was what she saw.

The girl leaned forward. "What is that, a stone ring?"

"What I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11C9 of the National Security Act." Sam began.

"National security?" Dori whispered. "What is it that you do?" She demanded.

"Just let me talk, will ya?"

Dori flushed and nodded. "Okay."

"You're currently in a top secret military facility known as Stargate Command."

Dori nodded.

"In 1928 in Giza, Egypt, Archaeologists uncovered an ancient device, capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by means of a subspace wormhole. "

Dorothy automatically looked over at Jack, incredibility written across her forehead.

"She's not kidding," Jack assured her. "We're both serious."

Carter continued to talk, the teenager listening to her with astonishment.

"So… we have a device that can travel to other planets?"

"We can travel through the Stargate to other planets by means of a subspace wormhole." Carter confirmed.

She leaned forward. "Are there aliens?"

Jack nodded. "In fact, you've met two."

Dori's eyes widened. "I have? Who?"

"Take a wild guess."

She thought for a moment then something clicked. "Teal'c?"

Jack smiled. "Sharp cookie huh Carter?"

His 2IC nodded. "Yes sir."

"Who else?" The teen demanded.

Jack shook his head. "I'll let that person tell you… now… how would you like to see the gate in action?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? I can?"

"SG-6 is about to leave on a mission… you can watch from the control room."

"Awesome!"

Å

That night when she crawled into bed, she looked out the window.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe what dad does!" She whispered. "It's so cool!"

A star seemed to wink at her. She smiled.

"'night…"

When Jack came in later, he found her fast asleep, a small smile on her face.

He tucked her in and shut off the small lamp. "Night Dori… see ya tomorrow."

* * *

I hope you liked it... it's kind of rushed- sorry about that.

Please, _PLEASE_ review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews- they were awesome!

(Grin)

Anyways, thanks again... and to WarmTea for beta'ing!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Dori found she had awoken what seemed like minutes later. She opened her eyes and saw her dad's laughing eyes above her.

"Up, up!" He ordered. "We leave for work in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, sleepy head... it's 7:00."

She bolted out of bed. "I'll be ready by then."

Å

It was actually more like twenty minutes later when they left- Jack allowing her to cook herself a pop tart. The teen was excited. As much as she liked Cassie, the initial newness had worn off and she had found it... well, boring at times.

As they entered the mountain, Jack handed her a card. "It's your I.D card so don't lose it."

She grinned, feeling very much like a kid in a candy store. "Yes sir."

And she didn't.

The weeks flew by for Dori. Keith had been very fond of his daughter and been _extremely_ protective of her. Something she had complained of a lot. When she lived with Sara, it had been a lot better but her mother had a job and her grandfather was busy.

But Jack... he had time for her.

Even in the middle of a briefing, he would stop if she called for him but still gave her space.

She often sat in on SG-1's briefing and debriefings, listening with fascination at their exciting adventures. She saw the wistful gleam in her father's eyes and pitied him. It was hard on his to have a desk job after all he had done.

Carter gradually spent more time with them, at first just helping Dori with her homework the few times Jack was really busy, and then moving to her being invited over for dinners Friday's. Saturday day outings followed and then all weekend camping trips as the month turned to February.

Å

Dori was desperate. It was the last day of January and Sam and Jack still hadn't declared their feelings for each other.

Movies were_ so_ misleading.

She called the one person she knew could help her...

Cassie.

Å

Cassandra Frasier looked at her friend. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Help me get Jack to tell Sam he loves her."

The adult-nearly-a-woman's eyes sparkled. "Okay!"

Dori pulled the car door opened and plopped onto the passenger seat. "I'm in massive trouble. What can we do?"

Cassie shrugged. "First I need to take this to Uncle T. He left it at our house so I thought I'd bring it back."

Dori looked with surprise at the syringes in the box. "What is it?"

"Tretonin."

"What's that?"

Cassie hesitated. "What do you know about Teal'c?"

Dori bit her lip. "I know he's an alien."

"This is what he takes," She explained. "He was a Jaffa." Dori looked puzzled so Cassandra just shrugged. "Ask your dad."

Dori nodded. "Do you know there is another alien on Earth?" She asked. "Dad says he or she has to tell me their self. Do you know the  
person?"

"You could say."

The non-committal answer made Dori sighed. "I was just curious. Don't aliens have antennas on their heads or three hands?"

Cassie burst into laughter. Dori frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Cassie giggled. "_Antennas_."

"Does this person look normal?" Dori questioned.

"Yes!"

"You know this person well?"

"I suppose."

"Is it female?" Asked Dori.

"Oh yeah."

"A freak?"

"I should say not!" Cassie said indignantly.

"Smart?"

"Brilliant."

"Ugly?"

"No. Beautiful actually."

"For an alien." Dori supplied.

Cassie bristled then realized the teen really didn't know. "More then any old human."

"Nice?"

"Of course!"

Dori thought for a minute. "How old?"

Cassie considered. "Under 20."

Dorothy sighed. "It must have been weird, meeting her I mean. I can't imagine 'hanging out' with one."

The 'teenager' choked. "You get along with Teal'c just fine!"

"I know, but dad said he had a snake in him.I mean, if aliens have snakes in them- and they can be bad, Jack said so- what if-"

Cassie, most impolitely in Dori's opinion, burst out laughing again. She waited haughtily until she was done laughing before saying coldly. "What is it now?"

"It's just that you know this girl."

Dori stared at Cassie before understand dawned on her. "You're the alien girl!"

"Guilty as charged," Cassie hesitated. She had grown to really like Jack's young 'daughter' and would hate to see a break in their friendship. "It's like… okay, right?"

Dori pretended to consider. "Well… I don't know." To be honest, Dori was a little weirded out. To think her best friend was an alien.

Cassandra braked the car suddenly. "We aren't moving until you say 'yes'."

Dori looked appalled. "It's green!"

"No one is here," Cassie said reasonably.

She was right- the intersection was completely empty.

"Cass! Move!"

"Nope."

Dori looked annoyed for a moment then laughed. "Friends… now can we move?"

Cassie nodded. "Okay… now, we just got to figure out how to get Jack to do something to Sam. in two weeks."

"Yeah." Dori was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you have any super powers?"

---

Jack looked up as his daughter barreled into his office and slammed the door closed. He raised an eye. Her red blouse was unbuttoned to what Jack thought was indecent and the bottom of her dark jeans were soaked. "What have you been doing?"

Dori looked down at herself and buttoned a button. "Nothin'. Just hangin' out with Cassie." She perched herself on his desk. "Is Sam going out with Pete again?"

A look of utter surprise and shock and hurt flew across his face before he put on his military façade. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno… she wouldn't go home with us last week, Cass was talking to her about it- said something about emotions- She's been so busy… oh, and she was telling Siler that she was thinking about taking the two month job in the Alpha site… whatever that is."

Jack stared at her. "How do you know all this?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "So, you don't know whether she's going out with Pete?"

The General was too busy thinking to notice the cunning look of his daughter's face. "Uh, no, I don't know." He mumbled. "Uh, maybe… I…"

He tugged at uniform. "Is it hot in here?"

Dori shrugged. "Maybe, anyways, too bad you don't know. Cassie and I wanted to go shopping for a present! Well, see ya!"'

She slipped out the door and gave Cassie the thumbs up. Cassie spun on her heels and hurried down the stairs to Sam's lab.

--

"Aunt Sam!"

Carter lifted her eyes from her laptop as her 'niece' flew in. "Hey!" She greeted. "How've you been?"

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

Sam looked at her. "Why so cheerful?"

Cassie shrugged. "Don't know… missed ya, I guess."

"I saw you three days ago."

"So?"

Carter smiled. "Well, it's good to see you. How's school?"

Cassie gave her a disgusted glance. "School… god, did you have to mention it?"

"Sorry," she 'apologized'. "Dominic?"

"He's fine, half the school is hanging over him."

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "_Dominic_?" While the boy hadn't been unattractive, she couldn't imagine the female population of Colorado Springs High School in love with him.

"Yeah, Dom, god Sam, what do I do? I keep scre-"

"Watch your language young lady," Janet ordered entering the room, a salad in her hand. "Sam?"

"Mom, if you call that language, you should-"

Janet ignored her daughter and produced a bottle of water. Carter gratefully accepted both.

"So, what's going on?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Cass has competition," Sam said sympathetically. "Dominic."

Janet stared at her daughter. The teen stared back, a meaningful look in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah," Janet said between her teeth. 'What's going on?' She mouthed.

Cassie signed the word 'Jack' to her mother. The doctor raised an eyebrow but gave a slight nod, assurance she wouldn't say anything to hinder her young daughter's plan.

"Anyways," Janet said briskly. "I have to get back to the infirmary- Siler broke his wrist…gotta check on it. See you Sam… behave Cassie."

Cassandra blew a kiss after her mother then rolled her eyes once she was safely out of sight. "She is such a worry wart."

Sam nodded, once again reading whatever she had been perusing before she had entered.

"Sam, are you really going to take command at the Alpha Site?"

Carter's head snapped up. "Who said that?"

"I… heard it from someone."

"Who?"

"Dori."

"Dorothy?"

"Yeah… I think Jack told her, or she told him, something like that."

"Really?"

"Yah…"

She slumped against her seat. "Does the whole base know?"

"Well, the rumors spreading. I'll bet ya five bucks by nightfall, even the Airmen outdoors know."

"Great!" Carter hissed. "General O'Neill, you say he knows?"

"Yep."

"And I hadn't even talked it over with him," She mused.

"Yeah, that is the common curtsey Carter, talking to one's CO before transferring."

Cassie cringed. "Hi Jack."

Sam was on her feet. "General."

He ignored Cassie. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I was," She said defensively.

"When?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I had just finished talking with General Hammond," she mumbled. "As soon as I got the go-ahead."

"I am your commanding officer and I had to find out from Dorothy!"

"You did?"

"The entire base knows Carter! You never said a word to me! Ever! Even the guy who scrubs the ceilings every two months knows!"

"Oh."

He glared at her. "Oh? That's all you can say? Oh?"

"General, what is the problem? Once I had received conformation that I would be suitable for the job, I would inform you immediately."

Cassie decided it would be a good time depart as his face was now beet red.

Jack knew he was acting irrationally but he was pissed. "Carter… never could have mentioned it through out the past month that you were thinking about leaving Earth?"

"For TWO months sir! I didn't see a problem! If you need me, I'm only a gate away!"

She was trembling with rage. He didn't own her. That kiss seemed to be a distant memory. Since then, they had spent a lot of time together but nothing seemed like it would ever change.

She had decided a few weeks away would do her good then General Hammond had offered her post- provided she got permission from both the President and her Commanding Officer.

Permission it didn't seem like he was going to give.

Jack's shoulders sagged. "If I need you Carter… do you know how much I need you?"

She stared at him. "Sir?"

"Damn it Carter! Don't you know what I –" He turned away and stalked towards the doors. She closed her eyes then heard a 'thud'. She opened them and saw her CO striding towards her. A second later, he was cradling her face… and then he kissed her.

_It seemed to go on forever… they were drifting far away…_

Å

Dori and Cassie, in the security room, watching the footage exchanged smiles, Dori's rather forced.

For the past month she had been working towards this goal and now that it appeared it had happened she felt… _jealous._

She knew Jack would always love her but the familiar feeling of wanting it to only be Jack and herself came back full force. Cassie saw the struggle on her face and squeezed her shoulder.

"Dori. I promise, Jack will only love you more for this."

"He better, I bribed General Hammond's secretary to tell me that information. I still owe her fifty bucks!"

Å

Carter was the first to pull away. "Sir," she said breathlessly. "We can't be doing this."

Jack stared at her, longing on his face. "Let's screw-"

"We can't sir," she said firmly. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Sir… I can't 'leave it in the room' anymore… I'll do whatever, retire, leave her if I have too… but I need to know."

Jack swallowed hard. "It's come to that, eh?"

She nodded.

"Oy," he said softly. "Well… it looks like it's time for me to send my ol' resignation letter in."

She looked at him, an incredulous glance on her face. "R-resign?"

"Yeah… never liked the desk job anyways."

"But why-?" She began. "Why did you?"

He gave her a pointed glance, which made her blush.

"Is this a proposal?" She asked.

He knelt. "Carter-"

"**WE HAVE INCOMING TRAVELERS, IRIS IS NOT RESPONDING TO CONTROLS! ALL PERSONNEL TO THE EMARKATION ROOM PLEASE, REPEAT ALL PERSONNEL**!"

"That's Walter!" Carter examined. "What's happening?"

"I don't know… let's go find out!"

* * *

Ooooh... wanna know what happens?

The next chapter is nearly complete so..

Please, please review?


	10. Chapter 10

I love you guys!

Thanks for the awesome (and many) reviews! (hug) It was incredible!

I wrote as fast as I can... hope you like this chapter! (WarmTea, my beta, is on a road trip so this is unbeta'd. Any mistakes are my own.)

P.S :Sorry, it wasn't Jacob people.

* * *

Jack and Carter waited impatiently as the elevator deposited them off at the 28th floor. Outside the embarkation room, several Airmen were strapping on vests, preparing to run in.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded.

The 'kid' looked up. "Jaffa sir! Hundreds!"

Without asking any more questions, the two raced off for the armory. Minutes later, they were geared up and ready for battle.

Å

"NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US!" Daniel called as the two hurried into the embarkation room. The bodies of dead Jaffa littered the room. As he spoke another three ran through. Steady streams of Jaffa were coming through, three at a time.

"HOW MANY DEAD?" Jack yelled taking out two. "OUR PEOPLE THAT IS!" He looked over at the manual device that would close the Stargate but saw that it had been hit by multiple staff blasts.

"NONE SO FAR! TWELVE WOUNDED, ONE SEVERELY! MOST OF THE SG TEAMS ARE OFF-WORLD SO -"

Carter took down the next three Jaffa coming through. "SIR, I'M GOING TO SEE IF I CAN FIX THE IRIS!"

Jack nodded.

"DANIEL, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN OPENED?" She yelled.

"23 MINUTES!"

"WAIT CARTER!" Jack ordered.

"WHAT?" She called dodging a staff blast.

"MARRY ME?"

"WHAT?" She yelled. This was a joke- right?

"MARRY ME!"

"SIR, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIRE FIGHT!"

"AND IF ONE OF US JOINS OMA'S FAN CLUB OR DAVY JONES LOCKER, I'D LIKE TO KNOW I GOT A YES FROM YOU!"

"SIR, DAVY JONES LOCKER-"

"CARTER! JUST SAY YES!"

"YES!"

She hurried out, stumbling over bodies as she went. Walter and Siler were working frantically in the control room. The blast door was closed so they couldn't see what was happening.

"COLONEL!" Walter shouted with relief, "The Jaffa disabled the computer system, we can't-"

Carter gently but firmly pushed past him and began typing frantically.

Å

"OUCH!" Daniel yelled slumping to the ground. Jack chanced a glance at him. His arm was bleeding profusely. Beside him, a Airman was helping him, also injured.

"GET YOURSELVES TO THE INFIRMARY!" Jack ordered.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said gesturing to the Stargate. A thing that looked suspiciously like a Goa'uld shock grenade tumbled through. Jack fired at it but it appeared to be shielded.

"Oh crap."

Å

Carter typed in the code to have the blast door open. As it opened, she saw the 'bomb' on the ramp. Her fingers froze.

Jack... he was running up the ramp… he kicked it...

She clenched her teeth and continued to type rapidly. Finally, the 'error' sign disappeared. She released the keyboard and placed her hand on the palm scanner. The iris closed. A few more seconds and then the gate shut down.

Carter slumped back into the chair. "They really should pay me more."

Å

An hours later, Daniel was released into Teal'c and Jack's custody with strict orders to make sure he got plenty of rest and lots of liquid. Teal'c and Sam managed to shower and make themselves presentable. As Teal'c helped Daniel gather up his 'stuff', Jack pulled Carter into the first available room.

"Did you mean that?" He said without preliminaries.

She gave him an innocent look. "Mean what?"

"What you said in the gate room?"

She considered teasing him but the look in his eyes made her answer truthfully. "Yes _Jack_… I meant it."

He looked shocked. "Carter," He began slowly. "Why on earth you say yes?"

She laughed as a few tears came to her eyes. "For cryin' out loud sir," She began. "You're making me cry."

He came closer. "That's the last thing I ever want to do."

Their lips were almost touching...

Daniel strolled in, his arm in a sling. "Get a room you two," He teased.

"_Daniel!_"

Å

"Do we know what happened?" General Hammond asked over the phone.

Jack handed the phone to Carter who was waiting for it.

"Yes sir." She said. "It appears that this all started after SG-11 returned from P77-G25- A Goa'uld having infiltrated one of them. He disabled the computers system and then sabotaged the manual closing system. From there, he zatted the people in the control room and waited for the Jaffa to start pouring in." Carter hesitated then continued: "He was the only casualty sir. Major Dutch Kittn."

There was a loud sigh. "Good work… all of you."

"Thank you sir."

There was another sigh and then: "Oh Colonel, you've received the assignment you requested. The President would like you to assume command of the Alpha Site until such time we find a replacement or your two months is up."

"But sir-"

"You leave in a week… good luck."

And he hung up. Carter stared at the phone then slowly placed it back on its hook.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I… I got the job."

For a second, he looked puzzled then he got it. "You _what_?"

"The President and General Hammond have given me temporary command of the Alpha Site. I'll be relieved April 7th, my appointment starts in a week." She finished, not daring to meet his eyes.

Jack was quiet for a moment then slipped an arm over her shoulder. "After eight years… what's two months?"

She laughed. "Right sir." She straightened; relieved he was taking it like this. "Er… who's telling Dori?"

"Telling her what?"

She elbowed him. "About us."

Jack gave her an evil grin. "Why Carter… you, of course."

-

_Earlier… _

Dori started at the announcement. "Cass? What does that mean?"

The teen grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Come on… we need to go to the first floor."

"Cass-"

"Dori, now!"

The urgency in the girl's voice made Dorothy follow. Cassandra darted ahead, up what seemed like to Dori a million floors before bursting into a room filled with monitors and one middle aged man.

"Zeke, what's going on?"

"Jaffa invasion," He said shortly. "The danger looks to be gone- Colonel Carter got the iris closed- but you two should scramble. Go home… I'll tell your parents."

"But-"

"No but's kids… go on… now!"

Cassie nodded and pulled Dori along.

"Wait!" The latter shrieked. "Any dead?"

He hesitated then reached for the phone. A minute later, he hung up and looked at the teenagers. "No one dead."

"Is Jack injured?"

"No. Now shoo!"

Å

Zeke obediently passed on the message to Carter who thanked him for Jack for sending Dorothy home. Jack joined them several minutes later, with his forehead puckered. He didn't say a word until they reached the car.

Fastening his seat belt, he looked over at his 'almost' fiancée. "Carter? You wanna grab a bite to eat? We can get a hold of Dori… and that'll also be a good enough place to tell her."

"I'm not dressed proper-"

"We'll swing by your house."

She nodded and was silent. "What if she's against it?" She blurted suddenly.

"She _won't _be."

"But what _if_ she-"'

"Carter!"

The Lieutenant Colonel took a deep breath then nodded. "Sorry sir."

"It's _Jack._"

"You're not retired yet sir."

He grinned impishly. "Not yet... soon."

She grinned back and smiled as they turned onto her street.

Å

Jack pushed the door open. "Rosie, I'm home…"

Dori came dashing down the stairs. "Jack, you're home! I was-"

She skidded to a stop. "Why are you dressed up Sam?" She asked suspiciously.

Sam straightened her backless black gown nervously. "We're going to dinner."

"We?"

"The three of us," said Jack. "Jack is one, Carter is two, and Dori-you is three."

"I can count Jack."

"You_ can_?"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "What should I wear?" She asked, looking at Sam.

"Your green dress."

The teenager nodded. "I'll be back in ten."

The minutes seemed to drag by for the two Air Force officers. Jack had been dressed in two minutes, which was no surprise. Dori had gone nearly ten minutes over her promised time.

Finally, just as Jack was about to drag her bodily from her room, the teenager appeared.

She was wearing an ankle length, emerald green dress, which suited her darker coloring very well.

Jack stared at her for a moment then offered her his arm. "Well… may I escort you two women to dinner?"

Dori giggled and the two 'women' took an arm. "Lead the way dad… lead the way."

Å

Dori played with her potato before dropping her fork and looking at her father. "Okay, spill it Jack. Why are we here?"

"Ask Sam."

She directed her gaze at Sam. "Well?"

The newly promoted Colonel gave her a nervous smile. 'We uh… have… a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A… nice one… I think."

Jack glared at her. Dori gave them a shrew look then leaned back in her chair. "You are getting transferred to the Alpha Site?"

Carter opened her mouth then closed it. "Well, yes, but that's not why-"

Dori couldn't resist. "Okay, good. I was 'most afraid you would tell me you two were engaged or something like that."

Carter shot her CO a panicked look who was looking absolutely incredulous. "Why uh…" He began, trying to sound casual. 'Would that be so terrible? Us being engaged?"

She shrugged. "Dunno… but, I mean, well… you two _married_? That's just so… I don't know..."

Carter swallowed hard. "Oh."

Dorothy looked at each of the adults in turn then burst into laughter. "I'm kidding guys… Mazel Tov, Buenos luck… whatever."

"Really?" Sam asked. "You're okay with this."

Dori gave a shrug. "I suppose." Her eyes got a serious look in them. "Just…"

"Just what?"

The teen sighed. "As long as I don't have to call you 'Mom'."

Carter placed an arm around her. "No Dori… that you do _not_ have to do."

She nodded and pulled away. "So…" She began. "Can we stop by and tell Cassie?"

Å

"They _what?_ OH MY GOSH! DORI, WE DID IT!"

Dori placed the phone back to the phone and giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. "It's great… think Jack's buying her a ring tomorrow- wanna come along if he'll let us?"

"Duh!"

She looked at her watch and stifled a yawn. "Sorry Cass… I have to go to bed. We went to the ice cream parlor and we were there for _ages. _'Sides, it's 11:00 P.M."

"Okay.. nighty night. Don't forget to brush your toothies!"

"Haha… night."

Cassie hung up her phone and looked over at her mother who was on the couch, reading the latest medical journal. "Hey mom… Aunt Sam's engaged…"

Å

In the living room of Jack O'Neill's house, the two adults were talking.

"My retirement is not effective until your return from the Alpha Site." Jack said suddenly. "Hammond called me after you hung up."

Carter stared. "What?"

"Joint Chiefs want someone military around that knows their business." He explained.

The blond headed Colonel nodded, her blue eyes thoughtful. "It makes sense… they can't have an 'SG-1' with only two members."

He sighed. "Yeah…"

She gave him a dazzling smile and scooted closer to him. "Let's not worry… we have seven days until I have to leave… let's not waste them."

"No ma'am," Was all he managed to say before he was cut off by Carter.

Å

By noon the next day, the entire base knew that the two were engaged and were planning to get married upon her (Samantha Carter) return to the SGC.

"The rumor mill's slowing down," Jack commented. "It used to be anything concerning me and Carter would be known with two hours."

Daniel smiled and sipped his coffee. "How come you guys didn't call?"

Sam frowned. "I left a message on your phone, your home phone, and your cell phone."

The archeologist fumbled with the little piece of plastic called a 'cell phone' and soon heard his best friend's voice talking excitedly. He closed it. "Right."

"I heard the joyous news this morning O'Neill," Teal'c said appearing with a heavily laden tray. "Many congratulations to you both."

"Thanks T." said Jack.

"Thank you Teal'c." Carter said, nearly simultaneously with her CO.

He inclined his head and began on the 'meatloaf' (if you could call it that).

"Jack!"

The General looked up as his 'daughter' raced towards him. "Slow it Dor… what is it?"

The girl gave him a wide smile. "Can… CassieandIgoringshoppingwithyou?"

"I uh… shopping?"

"Ring shopping," Daniel supplied helpfully. "She and Cassandra want to tag along."

"HA. No Dori."

"Jack…"

"No."

She sighed and plopped next to him. "_Please?_"

Å

"I need to work on my 'No's'," Jack muttered later that evening.

Dori and Cassie exchanged wide smiles. "C'mon Jack," Cassie said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "You're glad we came along… admit it."

"Never."

The two giggled. "This is going to be so much fun!" Dorothy enthused.

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "Fun, fun."

He drove into the jeweler's parking lot. "Okay… who's ready to go get a sparkling stone that'll make me go bankrupt?"

"ME!" They cried.

"I thought so."

Å

"Jack, that's _so_ not her."

Dori looked at the ring Jack was pointing too. "Nah."

He sighed. "I'm never going ring shopping with you two again," He threatened.

"Better not," Agreed Dorothy. "Don't know if I could handle _two_ mother's."

Jack gave his daughter a mock frown. "Behave little one."

Dori sputtered for a moment before her eyes widened. "Jack, what about that?"

It was a thin diamond circlet. Small diamonds and little blue stones were laid in a swirling pattern and in the middle…

"That's the seventh glyph!"

Dori now knew what a glyph was. "The seventh symbol?"

He showed her.

"Wow… it _does_ look like it," Cassie and Dori agreed.

"We'll take it."

They exited the store an hour later, engagement ring in hand, and wedding bands in Cassie's custody.

Å

Carter hurried into her lab, intent on finishing her report. Normally, she would have finished it yesterday but… you know what happened.

So it was rather annoying to find a piece of cake on her desk, chocolate frosting smudging her papers. A note lay beside it.

"_Carter, the cake's good.'_"

She smiled and looked at it. Cake at 0800… with a shrug, she took a bite and began typing with one hand her report.

Another bite, another bite…

She was about to join her CO's praise in the delicious cake when her fork hit something metal wrapped in plastic. She pulled it out and unwrapped the plastic.

"Oh my…"

It was a ring.

She slid it on her finger. The stones twinkled in the light.

"You like it?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Like it? I love it."

"Cliché."

Carter laughed and turned around. "It's beautiful sir."

He gave her a small smile. "Glad you like it. Now, I'm off to listen to SG-7 tell me all about rocks… care to join me?"

"I'll pass."

He nodded. "Later."

Å

The next few days flew by for the 'O'Neill's' and Carter. As it was a weekend, they decided to go to the zoo. (Or, Dori decided, as she hadn't been there since she was three.)

"There _is_ a zoo in Colorado Springs?"

The teen nodded.

"Cool."

They had fun, and Dori returned home with many souvenirs despite her dad's complaints that she was bankrupting him.

"But what a way to go!" She said cheerfully.

Carter tried to stifle a giggle- unsucessfully.

Å

The next day, as it was Sunday, Jack obligingly took Dori and Sam to the movies. (After four requests.)

"Do we _have_ too?" Jack asked looking at the rows of movies showing. "We could see…Firewall whatever that is or… Curious George…"

The teen stared. "Jack, you've been saying I could watch this for the past two months!"

He looked at the large sign announcing that: "_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _was now playing!" and frowned. She took that as a 'yes' and ordered three tickets for it.

Jack was quiet through the whole thing, hardly touching the popcorn he had bought for himself. Dori, to keep him from wasting it, shared it with Sam.

As the credits rolled, Jack turned to look at his daughter.

"Dor… do you own the other three movies?"

She laughed.

Å

February 6th.

She had to leave tomorrow.

Carter slowly walked into her lab. It was cleaned up, projects passed along to other scientists, reports written… everything.

"Not often you see an empty desk here," Jack teased from the doorway.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I suppose."

He came in. "What's the problem?"

She barely lifted a shoulder. "I'm leaving… tomorrow."

"Yes, you are."

The Colonel sighed. "Two months…"

"You can do it Carter. I won't pretend we won't miss ya- 'cause we will."

She smiled, her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah…"

He placed an arm around her. "Come on… why don't we put you in beddy so you wakey-wake tomorrow."

She snorted and the two wended their way down the hallway,

Å

"Chevron four encoded!"

Dori hugged Sam then stepped back. "Be safe Sam."

"I will. Promise."

"Chevron five encoded!"

"Yeah, Sam." Daniel said. "Be careful."

She embraced the archeologist. "See you later. Drop by if you have the time."

He nodded.

"Chevron six encoded!"

"Enjoy your stay at the Alpha Site," Teal'c said. She smiled and nodded.

"Chevron seven… locked!"

The event horizon shot out with a 'whoosh'. When it retreated, she started up the ramp.

"Carter," A voice said quietly. "Take care."

She nodded without turning around. They had said their good-byes earlier that morning. "Good-bye."

And she stepped through the Stargate.

* * *

This story has now reached the offical 'half-way through' point. At least, I hope so.

I hope you liked the chapter and...

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

THANK YOU so much for reading/reviewing!

(Smiles)

Anyways...

I was kind of hesitant about posting this chapter- it wasn't the best written and well... I guess you'll find out when you read it.

Two things: One: All mistakes are mine, Daniela is on a road trip so was not available for beta'ing. Two: Warning: Acharacter of this story dies... and it isn't Pete.

That's all... hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"_Jack_!"

The General looked up. "What?"

Dori Morgan, soon to be O'Neill, leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I _said_ Sam's been gone for six days…"

"So?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day…"

"Do you have a point Dorothy Anne?"

She grinned, looking very much like the Cheshire cat. "Valentine's Day means flowers and chocolate… you send them to your sweetheart."

"Who says _sweetheart_ anymore?" He asked himself, absently playing with a piece of string.

She rolled her eyes but moved closer. "Let's have a surprise for Sam."

He stared at her suspiciously. "What is it?"

She pouted. "A good surprise."

"Like _what_?"

"Flowers… chocolate… jewelry…"

"Oh. Right."

"Jack, c'mon… it'd be sweet. She's got to be lonely, separated from her friends."

"She has a check-in in three weeks."

"_JACK_!" She whined.

"Dori… I have the peculiar feeling you're sticking your nose where it's not wanted."

She didn't look the least bit repentant. "Oh well, you'll live. Now… are ya?"

"What?"

She sighed. "Going to do something for her?"

Jack dropped the string. "Duh."

Å

"Colonel Carter ma'am, good morning."

Carter acknowledged the passing Airman with a small smile and continued her way down the hall to her new lab. She paused in the doorway.

"Holy Hannah."

The room was filled with roses. Red roses, white roses, pink roses all tastefully arranged in vases and placed all around the room. A huge box of chocolate was in the arms of _huge_ teddy bear (it came to her waist.)

On the table were several letters and valentines. Several generic ones from Walter, Siler, and various scientists, an incredibly 'mushy' one from Felger (It talked about her perfection…she instantly tossed it after the first few sentences). A note from Daniel, a box of chocolate from Teal'c, a valentine as tall as her arm from Cassie, a box of items that she had forgotten from Janet along with a letter… and a card from her CO.

She opened it and a heart shaped piece of paper fell out.

_Hi Sam! _

_Nothing much going on here… it's not as much fun here at the SGC without you… and I still have to do my physics stuff. _

_Jack misses you. _

_Happy Valentines Day! _

_Dori _

_P.S: The bear's from me. _

Sam smiled as she placed the valentine on top of the other ones then read her CO's card.

_CARTER! _

_How on **Earth** do you keep the scientists from squabbling? SG-17 found a load of glowing rocks, all the scientists want one of them, and there isn't enough to go around. _

_I think Walter misses you. He just sits there staring at the computer all day and Felger asked to be transferred to the Alpha Site. _

_Dori misses you too- Cassie's in school all day and when she gets home, she's off to her painting class or drama or whatever it is. Janet feeds her lollipops… I didn't even know she had some… did you? She muttered something about her 'good' patients getting them, for which I qualify. _

_Anyways, Happy V-Day! _

_Jack _

"Colonel Carter, I-"

The young Lieutenant stopped half way into the room. "Wow!"

"I agree," Carter muttered. "Who did this?"

"Wilcox and Henry, ma'am."

"Thank you… can I help you with something?"

She handed her a thick folder. "The latest mission reports as you requested, ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Dismissed."

Å

Dori sat on the corner of his desk. "Jack…" She began hesitantly. "You know my birthday is soon… right?"

"The 25th Dori," He looked up and gave her a small smile. "I haven't forgotten."

She smiled back. "Can we… invite people over? Just like Janet, Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, Walter-"

"And Siler, and Felger, and Chloe, and the President of the United States?"

She laughed. "No dad… seriously. Walter's nice."

"Honey, I'm afraid he won't be here then. He has a week of vacation coming up, staring the 20th.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Well… can we invite the others over?"

He considered for a second. "Sure, we'll have a splendid party to celebrate your 15th birthday… I assume you want a piñata and 'Pin the tail on the donkey'?"

"D_a_d!"

Å

Jack waited until his daughter was safely out of the office before calling Janet and asking her if she would give him a hand with the party. The doctor agreed and volunteered Cassie's services as well.

Teal'c and Daniel accepted their invitations immediately. He tried Walter but found the man was taking a vacation with his family that weekend.

He knew he had decorations left over from the shindig he had held for Teal'c's 100th birthday. Now, he just had to get a cake and _voila_!

Why did people make such a big deal about parties anyways?

Å

"Sam?"

The Colonel looked up, not believing her ears. "Daniel?"

It was the archeologist grinning sheepishly at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I accompanied SG-8 on a archeological survey… I thought I'd drop by."

"It's good to see you," She said sincerely. "God, have I really been gone two weeks?"

"Fourteen _long _days," Daniel groaned. "I'm babysitting Dori now and she is so full of questions…"

"Come on- it's not _that_ bad."

He smiled. "No, it's not. What have you been up too?"

"Lots of things," she said. "We're running a lot of drills and we're building a bunker- to make sure in the event of another attack, we'll have a place to go. It's not fancy, but they could scan the planet several times and never detect us, thanks to the Asgard. Of course, if we can, we'll escape through the Stargate but this is just a precaution. I've also been overseeing the start of a second Beta Site. General Hammond has been pushing the President to allow the start of a third world so… we'll see how that goes."

He stared at her. "Busy?"

"Very."

"You look tired."

She gave him a small smile. "I am." She took a sip of her coffee. "So, what's happening at the SGC?"

"Nothing much. Siler broke two of his fingers, Jack has been a bear- had to listen to seven archeological briefing and debriefings in one day so he was desperate to get home when I left. Dori's fine… excited about her birthday, naturally, and-"

"Dori's birthday?" Carter interrupted. "When is it?"

"The 25th."

"Four days." She sighed. "I'm stuck her until April."

Daniel gave her a calculating glance. "Don't you have to turn in the Alpha Site's Monthly Report in by the 28th?"

"The 1st of March," She corrected absently. "And so?"

"So… just bring it earlier and you can stay the evening and return."

"What about-"

"Major Jefferson is your second-in-command, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'm sure he's perfectly capable of watching the base for a few hours," He said. "Come on… you could use the break."

"We'll see Daniel."

He nodded, satisfied with that.

Å

SG-8 stepped through the Stargate, followed by a somewhat dusty Daniel.

"How'd it go?" the General asked from the bottom of the ramp.

"Fine, sir." The leader said.

"Debriefing tomorrow at 0900."

As they filed out of the room, Daniel pressed a note into his hand. "From Sam."

Before Jack could say anything, the archeologist was gone.

He wandered back to his office and opened it.

_Sir, _

_I've never had to deal with the scientists 'squabbling'. I casually mention your name and peace reigns. _

_Tell Dori 'Hi' and 'Happy Birthday' for me- I wish I could be there. _

_Thank you for the roses and chocolate. They were appreciated. _

_Off to water my lab, _

_Carter _

Å

"How come _you_ got to visit Carter?"

The sulky tone made Daniel want to roll his eyes. "SG-8 didn't need any help, and I was in the way so I thought I'd visit Sam."

"You visited her?" Dori asked. "Cool! I want to go off-world!"

"I don't think so," Jack said instantly. "It won't be happening… ever."

She pouted. "I want to though…"

"Tough."

She sighed and looked at her pizza. "The commissary can't even make _good_ pizza," She grumbled.

"Hey, what's up kid?" Jack asked. "You've been a grouch all day."

She burst into tears.

Å

"General O'Neill, she's _fine_. It's hormones."

After Dori had started crying for no apparent reason, Jack had dragged her to the infirmary and insisted on the doctor examining her- despite both Dori and Janet's assurances she was fine.

Dori flashed a triumphant smile at her father. After her little cry, she felt much better.

Hormones… just like Janet said.

Å

It was the evening of February the 24th, and Jack was cleaning… frantically.

He had to clean the four bottom rooms and decorate the house before morning, go to work and send the paper work to the Pentagon… and three stacks of it, and then pick up the cake and return home… all by four o'clock. (Janet had agreed to bring the actual food as no one wanted charred meat.)

He shoved the broom back in its space and looked around. The house looked good.

Now, to catch his remaining five hours of sleep…

Å

"I'll be back either late tonight or 0800 tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

She stepped up to the DHD. "All right… good-bye Major." She quickly dialed Earth's address and sent her IDC code through. A minute later, she walked through.

Å

"Colonel Carter!"

She smiled at the technician. "Afternoon Tyler… has General O'Neill left yet?"

"Just missed him, ma'am."

She nodded. "Thank you." She hurried into his office and dropped off the folder. "Later, Sergeant."

She found her car and drove to the nearest 'toy' store, not exactly sure what she would get the teenager.

Å

"She would _love_ it."

Sam studied the M93 player, uncertainty on her face. "I don't know…"

"I assure you, all teens would _die for_ this!"

"Kind of insures that you never sell any," She quipped.

He stared at her.

"I meant, you would die which would mean you wouldn't be able to buy one… never mind. How much?"

Å

"_Sam?_"

"Carter?"

"Colonel Carter. It is a pleasure to see you."

"Hey, you made it!"

Carter grinned widely. "Hey guys… thought I'd drop by and wish a certain someone a happy birthday!"

Dori flung her arms around Sam. "I never dreamed you'd come!"

Jack gave her a friendly grin. "Want a beer Carter?"

"Yes, sir!" She placed the gift bag on the table. "It looks nice sir."

"It _should_. I was up until midnight cleaning it for little Miss Dorothy here."

Dori grinned. "Yup."

"Did you come just for the party?" Jack asked later, as Dorothy blew out her candles.

She smiled demurely. "And to hand in the Alpha Site's Monthly Report."

"That's it?"

She turned to face her CO. "And to see Dori…"

"_Carter!_"

"And you, of course."

He casually draped an arm around her shoulder. "Going back tonight?"

"I was planning on it sir."

"Unplan it. You shouldn't travel when tired."

She giggled. "Yes sir."

Å

March flew by for a very busy Samantha Carter and dragged by for a very bored General.

Dori was making the most of her last month alone with Jack. Every weekend, she dragged him off on some escapade… the last one involving a seven-hour drive to a ski resort to go skiing. She came back with a sprained wrist but had loved every minute of it.

On April 7th, the Stargate activated at 0900 hundred exactly.

"Receiving Colonel Carter's IDC sir!"

"Open the iris," Jack called.

The iris spun open, revealing a puddle of blue 'water'. After several moments, it danced as a figure stepped through before shutting down.

"Welcome home Colonel."

She dropped her bags on the ramp. "It's good to be back sir."

Å

Jack ordered Chinese food and they all sat around his living room, laughing at the stories Sam told of her experience running the Alpha Site.

"So… glad you did it?" Jack asked.

She looked thoughtful. "Over all… yes sir, I am."

He nodded. "Carter," He began. "How do you feel about one lsat mission… _all_ of the old SG-1 before I retire?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Sounds like old times sir."

"Yeah… we sent a M. A. L. P to an address we found on an other planet. The city seems to be deserted but full of juicy bits. The President thought we'd might like to go."

"Yes sir!"

"We leave tomorrow."

"What about Dori?"

"She's okay with it… she want to go along."

Sam laughed. "What time tomorrow?"

"1000."

"Sounds good sir."

He smiled approvingly. "You want to just stay here tonight and I'll take you on base tomorrow?"

"You'd have to," She reminded him. "My cars at the SGC- Daniel brought me here."

"Right."

He kissed her suddenly. "Night Carter."

She caught her breath. "Good night sir."

He turned off the light and headed up the stairs. The Colonel was still grinning when she fell asleep.

Å

The next morning was filled with laughter as they ate breakfast and prepared for work.

Dori wasn't worried about the planet in question- Jack had assured her that it was safe and that he would be fine.

Once on base, the General went to pack his gear. As his eyes lingered on a small photo of his second-in-command and his 'daughter' together, he impulsively stuffed it in his backpack.

You never knew what might happen.

Å

"Chevron seven… locked!"

"Make sure to mind Janet," Jack ordered.

"Dad, I will, okay? Promise."

Carter hugged her good-bye. "Take care Dori."

"I will."

Daniel and Teal'c both smiled at her before walking up the ramp and disappearing. SG-2 who was accompanying them disappeared as well. Sam followed then Jack who gave his daughter a parting wave before the Stargate deactivated.

She sighed then grinned widely. Jack wasn't here… _she could do anything! _

After her homework was done, of course.

Å

_20 minutes later… _

Dori looked up at the sound of the klaxons wailing. Hoping that it meant her 'father' was home, she dropped her history book and hurried out of Daniel's lab. As she rushed down the level, she saw a man talking to her father's fiancée in the control room. Sam shuddered and dashed for the elevator, blood dripping from her arm. The same man turned and saw her.

"You're Jack's kid, aren't ya?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Ye-yeah." She said. "Why?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Where's Jack?"

The man smiled weakly at her. "Do us all a favor and wait in Colonel Carter's quarters, okay?"

"But-"

"No but's!"

She frowned but obeyed. She decided to take the stairs and so by the time she made it to the room, it was already occupied.

Sam was on the bed, sobbing.

Dori stared at Sam. "Sam?" She asked uncertainly. "What- what's going on?"

Carter sat up and looked at the doorway, horror on her face. "Dori!"

She started. "What is it?"

Carter covered her mouth. "Oh lord…"

"What is it?" Dori repeated. A sudden fear crossed her mind. "Is- is Jack hurt?"

Carter took a deep breath. Dori noticed her eyes were glistening with tears. "Um.. Yes Dorothy… in a way."

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly. "What happened?"

"When we arrived on the planet, some sort of automated defense began firing at them. Ja- General O'Neill was hit- badly. He ordered us to retreat. Teal'c and I went through first helping two of SG-2 members through. Daniel came through, unconscious. The rest of SG-2 came through." She stopped and faltered. "They said… General O'Neill was dead. There was no pulse Dori."

"What are you saying Sam?" She whispered, her mind refusing to comprehend what she was being told.

A tear spilled over. "He's gone Dori… he's gone."

"Gone? No… he can't be."

"I-I…" She said helplessly. "Dori-"

"NO!" She screamed. "He's not! You're lying! You want him all to yourself!"

"Dor-"

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed again. "He's not dead! He's **_NOT_**!"

Before Carter could say anything, Dorothy was gone.

* * *

This was one of the first chapters I ever wrote. I hope it's not tooterrible.

Please let me know what you think!

(Review...)


	12. Chapter 12

Well, sadness is ahead for Dori and Sam.

I hope you like this chapter and thank you SO much for reviewing!

And... _please, please_ keep reading. The next chapter should make people happy.

* * *

"Sam?" A voice asked gently.

She looked up. "Hi."

Daniel's eyes were suspiciously red. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "No… no, I'm not." She looked around. "Where's Dori?"

"Teal'c is watching her- actually, she barricaded herself in there- but other then that…." He trailed off. "It's going to be rough Sam… but we're going to make it."

She sniffed and nodded. "I know Daniel… I know."

Å

Carter was taken to the infirmary where she was treated for a deep cut on her shoulder. Afterwards, she stood outside Teal'c's quarter and pleaded for Dori to come home with her. The girl appeared, dry eyed and said she was busy before slamming the door closed.

Teal'c told her later that evening that he had started teaching her lok'nel- an ancient form of martial arts. She nodded wordlessly and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly hugged her back.

The day of Jack's memorial service was scheduled for three days later. The days leading up to funeral were a haze for both of the females. Carter spent in alternately from crying, writing her speech, and 'watching' Dori. The teenager continued to stay with Teal'c, leaving his room rarely and only for a few minutes. Janet had suggested a session withDr. Mackenzie but the girl stormed out after minutes later.

Jacob arrived the second day along with half a dozen Tok'ra who came to pay their respects. His daughter took one look at him and burst into tears.

Dori greeted her 'almost grandfather' emotionlessly. Jacob was reminded of Mark and his reaction to his mother's death.

People continued to 'gate' in throughout the day. By that night, all the guest quarters were filled and personnel were sharing rooms to make room.

Henry Hayes arrived the third day to offer his consolations. Dori, only days ago would have been overjoyed to know her father knew the President, greeted him with a nod then took her seat in the crowded room.

She continued to sit stoically besides Daniel and Teal'c as Sam, General Hammond, and other people talked about the brave General and the many services he had rendered to his country. She knew Jack would have been laughing if he had been there as a person from the Pentagon droned on and on about the 'lovable traits' he possessed.

Å

Carter was worried.

Not one tear had Dori shed after her outburst in Sam's quarters. In fact, the only time the girl had shown any emotion was when the first shovel full of dirt had hit the coffin. A shudder shook her body before she closed her eyes for a moment and got ahold of herself.

She disappeared during the wake, held at Sam's house. When she reappeared, she offered no explanation.

After the wake, Carter took Dori to Jack's house to pack up her clothes then took her home. Sam had asked her whether she would prefer to stay here and or go to her house. The girl had barely muttered: "Your house."

Once at Sam's house, the teenager locked herself in her room, only coming out when absolutely necessary. After two days went on like this, Sam was about to drag Dori back to MacKenzie when Dori disappeared.

Å

Dori noiselessly pushed the window opened and climbed out. A few minutes later, she was away from the house. She aimlessly wandered around until she came upon a small park. A lump formed in the back of her throat. Jack had taken her here as a child, playing with her for hours on end.

"Oh Jack," She whispered.

She meandered over to a swing and kicked off.

_"Push me higher!"_

_He had obliged, sending her soaring high into the air._

_She squealed. "More Jack! More!"_

_He slowed the swing. "No, we have to get you home.. Your daddy will be at the house any minute."_

_The little girl stood still. "But I don't **want** to go home with him... I want to stay here with you, and Mommy!"_

_Jack grinned. "And Charlie?"_

_She scowled. "He's a silly baby." She said referring to her cousin of 8 years. "He said he's too big for parks... and he won't **ever** let me play ball with him... only sometimes!"_

_Jack laughed and pulled her closer. "We don't love you less honey." He reminded her._

_The six year old sighed. "I know."_

_Jack smoothed the little girl's tousled braids and straightened her pink jumpsuit. "There... last one to the car is a silly apple!"_

"'Scuse me," A little voice said startling her, "Is that your dollar on the ground?"

Dori looked down. A lone dollar bill was half buried under the sand. She shook her head. The little boy, about four or five, grinned at her and ran off with it to his father who laughed and tousled his hair.

She bit her lip and fought against the tears. She was strong... Jack said so.

She wouldn't cry.

Å

Carter slammed the door to her Volvo and sighed. Dori's room was empty and closer examination proved she had left her room via the window. As she drove up and down each street, her worry increased. What is Dorothy, like Jack, was gone forever?

"Damn it God!" She cried, tears clouding her eyes. "Wasn't it enough to take Jack? Do you have to take the only thing left of his that's important?"

She blinked back the tears and noticed it had begun to rain without her noticing. She looked to her right and spotted a park. One lone denim clad figure sat in the midst of all the playground equipment…

"Dori!"

Å

She shivered. It was cold. She looked up. It was raining. Funny- she hadn't noticed.

"Dorothy O'Neill!" An angry voice called.

"Dorothy Morgan," She corrected listlessly.

Carter knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?" She asked, her fair hair already soaked.

Dori stared straight ahead. "Go away."

"I've been looking for you for half an hour! Do you know-"

"Go away," Dori repeated louder. "I don't want you, I don't need you."

Carter touched her shoulder and Dorothy jerked back.

"Go away Sam!" she shrieked. "Go! I don't want you here! Just GO! GO!"

Sam stood up. "It'll be okay-"

The teen stood up so fast that Carter instinctively leaned back.

"It's _NOT_ going to be okay! Jack's GONE Sam! And he's not coming back!"

"I know Dori," Carter whispered. "I know."

Dori stared at her for a moment. "I miss him," She whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheeks. "I miss him so much…"

Carter pulled herself onto a swing then gently tugged Dori onto her lap. The teenager sobbed for a half hour while Carter stroked her hair, ignoring the rain. Finally, the teenager pulled away.

"I'm-I'm sorry," She stammered. "I-"

"Don't apologize," Carter said firmly. "You needed to cry."

Dori gave her a wobbly smile. "I'm also sorry for yelling at you."

Carter stood up. "It's ok."

She shivered involuntarily. "It's freezing."

Carter grabbed the girl's hand. "C'mon, we need to leave."

And the two stumbled out of the park together.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

People... 'fore you give up on this story, please, just keep reading. One more chapter is all I ask!

Oh... and PLEASE review!


	13. Chapter 13

THANK YOU for reviewing... it was great!

Ha, my readers seem to be evenly split over whether Jack's dead or not...

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_"It won't be easy Dorothy... but we can make it."_

Carter was right... it wasn't going to be easy, but they would make it.

She filed for custody of the young teenager. After several delays, she was granted temporary guardianship.

When she told Dorothy the news, the girl nodded wordlessly and then asked permission to go for a walk. Carter knew where she was going and nodded.

Daniel and Teal'c helped all they could. Dori continued to go up to Cheyenne Mountain every school day at her own request. After three weeks passed, Carter finally stopped dialing 92R-763 every day after Daniel pointed out that it was bad for Dori. Everyday the girl would hope… and everyday despair would come crashing down around her, as the seventh chevron refused to lock.

They settled into a comfortable schedule. They would get up about 6:30, make breakfast, eat, dress, and be up at the mountain by 7:30. They both hit the gym for a half hour then Dori went to Daniel's lab to study while Sam began working on her more 'exciting' projects. At 12:00, Dori and Sam would meet in the commissary for lunch. The staff adored Dori and made her whatever she asked for. All had known General O'Neill, had respected _and_ liked him. They seemed to feel the best way to honor Jack's memory was to spoil Dorothy was much as humanly possible. Whenever they were finished eating, Dori would go outside and walk around- under the supervision with the guards- while Sam wrapped up her projects. Dori met Sam in her lab around 2:00 where her guardian alternated from helping her with her schoolwork to reading/writing reports. At 4:00, Dori went to Teal'c to train in lok'nel. They stopped sometime around five then normally talked until Carter showed up to take her home, Teal'c and Daniel often coming with them. They cooked dinner, watched TV, and just hung out until bedtime, which was 10:00 for the teenager.

Saturdays they did whatever Dori wanted. Bowling, the movies, roller-skating, hiking... whatever.

Sunday mornings they went to church and then went shopping.

This comfortable routine went on for about a month until the arrival of one certain person.

Miss Grant.

Miss Constance Grant worked for the local social services. She had _not_ been happy when Sam had been granted temporary custody of Dori, believing it to be unwise for the child to grow attach to its guardian then having to part them. She honestly believed that Sam was never planning on adopting Dori- that she was keeping her only out of respect for the dead.

_Knock-Knock_

Carter pulled open the door. "Miss Grant," She said surprised. "I... is something wrong?"

The lady nodded. "I need to speak to you Miss Carter."

Sam reluctantly let her in. "What is this about?"

"The child."

Her expression became stony. "Dori?"

"We need to talk as I said."

Carter ushered her into the living and prayed Dori wouldn't come down.

Å

The teenager heard the door slam and rushed to the window. A lady stalked over to her car and slammed the door closed. Her throat constricted as she recognized the car of her social worker. She knew Sam only had temporary custody of her and that Miss Grant was trying to get her placed with a new family.

However, she had just always assumed she would just stay with Sam until she was an adult.

That's what Jack would have wanted.

She felt a stab of fear. What if Sam decided she was too much trouble to keep and let her go live with this family? She hastily finished braiding her hair and smoothed her capris.

"_Dori, I'm leaving!"_

"Coming!" She called.

The ride to the SGC was made in silence. Dori expected Sam to mention the fact that Miss Grant had come to call but Sam seemed preoccupied.

They parted ways once there and didn't see each other until lunch. Afterwards, Dori followed Carter to her lab. The Colonel sat in a chair, lost in thought.

"Sam?"

Sam blinked and looked up. "Dori!"

"Hey Sam," She began. "Can you help me with this?" She held up her math book. She perched on a stool, opened her notebook, and grabbed a pencil from the penholder on the table.

Sam shook her head. "Later, but first, listen to me."

Dori dropped her pencil. "What is it?"

"I… I got called from Miss Grant, the lady from-"

"They're going to take me away from you, aren't they?"

Carter blinked but nodded. "Yes."

Dori stared at her notebook. "Oh."

"There is one option…"

"Adoption."

"Yes."

"He's been gone for over a month," Dori whispered. "I… I hoped so much that he'd come back."

"I know." Carter said a few tears stinging her eyes.

"It just seems like if I say yes… then that means Jack will never come home."

"I know."

Dori looked over at her, tears clouding her eyes. "Do... do you _want _to adopt me Sam?" She asked quietly.

Sam stared at her for a second the stood up. "Oh, you silly girl," She whispered placing her arms around the girl. "Of course I do. I've come to love you as much as I think I would have loved a biological daughter of mine."

"It'll be a lot of work though... house inspections and... Lots of things Sam."

The Colonel gave a shaky laugh and twirled the teenager's long braid. "You're worth it kiddo... you're worth it."

Å

With help from our commander-in-chief, Sam received approval for Dori to stay with her. The adoption would take the better part of a year to finalize- longer was more likely.

June came and Dori, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c flew to Orlando, Florida to visit Disney World.

Jack had promised to take her here sometime. Him being dead had created a little bit of a problem so Sam had surprised her one day with tickets.

She stood by the Wishing Fountain and looked around. Sam and Daniel were busy discussing the displays they had seen at Epcot and Teal'c was buying snacks for them. Quickly, she fished out a penny then held it over the clear water.

"_I wish that Jack will come home_."

As the penny sank to the bottom, she had an odd feeling of happiness.

Å

"Sam, I don't need a shrink!"

Carter gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm not saying you need one but it's been four months since..."

"Jack disappeared," Dori supplied.

"And Janet thinks you may need to talk to someone."

The doctor was worried about the young girl. Dori had confided to Cassie that she thought Jack might be alive and Janet had overheard.

"I **did**. Remember?"

Carter grimaced. The girl stayed in Mackenzie's office for about two minutes before storming out and locking herself in Teal'c's quarters.

"Come on Dorothy... one visit- if you hate it, I won't make you go to another one."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She slumped against the seat. "30 minutes, that's it?"

"That's it."

"What if I'm sick?"

"_Dori!_"

"Just joking."

Å

The girl attended the session and agreed to one more. She found it a bit of relief to talk about Jack... something she really couldn't do with Sam or Daniel. She was sure Teal'c would listen but... if she was going to _have_ to stay here, might as well let the man do something other then stare at her.

The adoption process continued to drag on. Several obstacles had presented themselves- Such as Dori being 'homeschooled', and basically living on a top-secret military base. Miss Grant argued that Dorothy had no social life. To the girl's disgust, Sam enrolled her into a beginning volleyball course. To her surprise, she actually liked it.

The news she didn't like was that Sam was enrolling her into a private school in January. She promised if the teenager hated it, that she would pull her out after Spring break. Dori found, as the time grew nearer, she was growing increasingly excited.

Not that she would tell Sam that.

She started Driver's Education and passed. Driver's Training was easy- Jack had taught her the basics of driving when she was 12.

Dori's first Christmas without Jack passed. They had decided to celebrate on base, putting up a Christmas tree and decorations in Sam's room. Amid laughter, Daniel kissed Dori on the forehead as the two were 'trapped' under the mistletoe. They played games then went to bed, thinking of the vastly different Christmas they had had the year before.

Å

"Sam, I don't want too."

"Dori, you can _not_ keep coming on base with me for the next three years. You need to have a life... a chance to be a kid."

Dori looked with dread at the neat little building. "Please? Let me enroll in September... _please_?"

Sam forced herself to ignore the pleading in the young girl's eyes. "Dori... two months. You hate it; you are outta there. Two months."

Dori smoothed her skirt- the school's dress rule was: Skirts, slacks, and blouses only- and sighed. "Okay."

"Want me to go up with you?"

A van pulled up from behind them and three teenage girls spilled out.

"Dori, do you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

She opened the door and slid out. "I'm fine... see you at 3:00."

And she loped off. Carter resisted the urge to yell 'Be safe' and pulled off as the girl entered the doors.

Å

Carter spent the rest of the morning in knots. What if Dori hated the school? She knew that Sara had been against them…

"What if I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"You aren't."

She started and spun around. "Daniel!"

The archeologist gave her a small smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay." She exhaled sharply. "Little on edge... Dori's first day of school."

"She'll be okay... it'll do her good- she was becoming a bit of a loner."

"I hope you're right."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Want Teal'c and I to go with you to pick her up? We can go get ice cream after it or something."

She smiled her thanks but shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow... I think today I'll do it by myself."

Daniel nodded. "Okay."

Å

Carter pulled in front of the school. 2:55. The minutes seemed to be hours as they dragged by. Finally, the door opened and children poured out. Near the back, Dori came out, alone, her big book bag making her seem smaller then she was.

Her heart sank. She looked lost, searching.

She was about to get out when a girl ran up to the teenager and pressed a piece of paper into her hand. They chatted animatedly for a moment then the girl ran off. Dori stared at the paper for a moment then looked around for the Volvo. She spotted Carter and headed towards it, stopping to chat with a few people for a brief second.

"So?" Carter asked as the girl settled in the car. "How was it?"

"Okay."

She hadn't expected a miracle but she had hoped it was better then that. "Did... are... are you okay going back tomorrow?"

Dori shrugged. "I s'pose... I've already covered the material they're working on in biology and math so I can, like, check out the guys."

"Dorothy!"

The girl smiled. "It's okay Sam... Met a nice girl."

"What's her name?"

Dori gave her a funny look. "That's the interesting thing... her name is Dakota... Dakota Carter."

"Carter?"

"Yep."

She started the car. "Ice cream?"

"You betcha!"

Å

School continued to improve for the young girl. Though shy, she soon had a group of friends that she could 'hang out' with. Being a Junior had caused several of the kids to write her off as a geek but the rest found it funny… especially considering that she was homeschooled- something they had always thought was inferior to themselves.

Carter was finally assured she had done the right thing when at the end of January, the teen proudly announced she had made the debate team- something normally reserved solely for seniors.

"Thank you Sam," She whispered as Dakota climbed into backseat of their car, chattering loudly.

Carter gave her a small smile and wiped away a tear.

"_If only Jack was here to see her,"_ She thought before starting the car and driving away.

Å

Sam yawned and shuffled into her lab and stopped.

The lab was filled with roses... just like when Jack was alive and he had ordered roses galore.

"You like it?" A voice asked from behind her. "Teal'c and I did it... if it makes you sad, we'll take 'em out but-"

"It's beautiful Daniel," She whispered. "Thank you."

He nodded and looked at the woman he had come to love as a sister. "You going to be okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah... thanks."

"I could pick Dori up and bring her on base today... she's been asking about her lessons with Teal'c so..."

"Sounds good."

Daniel nodded, squeezed her shoulder (something he had been doing a lot more of), and left. Sam buried her face in a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Jack," She whispered. "I love you."

And for some bizarre reason, she smiled. Unsure why she was suddenly feeling so happy, she headed off to the commissary.

She needed coffee.

Å

"Holy smokes!"

With the familiar feeling of 'a nail in the head' thing, Jack O'Neill was jolted back into the world of the living.

* * *

He's alive!

I hope you liked this chapter... if it was frightfully unrealistic or weird, I apologize!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

He is alive… and not ascended or descended!

Thank you for the reviews!

XXXX

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_"Holy smokes!"_

_With the familiar feeling of 'a nail in the head' thing, Jack O'Neill was jolted back into the world of the living._

"Alastor! He is awake!"

A tall, thin man made his way towards him. "O'Neill of the Tau'ri!" He exclaimed. "You are alive!

Jack shivered. "Where am I?"

"You are in a cryogenic sleep chamber. You've have just now been awaken."

Jack looked around. "Nice place."

He smiled.

"Where's my team?" He demanded. "And SG-2?"

"The others that came with you? They made it safely through the… 'Stargate'."

"How long have I been out?" Jack asked curiously. "And what happened?"

Alastor hesitated, "I am afraid that you have been asleep... _for ten of your months._"

Å

"Wow!"

Sam had to smile at the look on Dori's face as she entered the lab. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sam noticed a bag in her hand. "What's that?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

"Can I see?"

Not loath, she handed the bag over. "Just stuff from people at school."

Carter pulled out nearly two dozen valentines, along with a wilting rose, several boxes of chocolate, and a small stuff monkey.

_"From Conrad to Dori. From Love Monkey to Dori-_" She stopped reading. "Love monkey?"

Dori blushed. "Sean."

Carter gave her a surprised glance. "Oooooh… Dori's has a boyfriend."

She turned redder. "I don't! Okay… maybe I do, but it isn't Sean!"

"Who then?"

Dorothy hesitated before whispering: "Rick."

Carter rooted through the valentines until she found a card addressed: "To: Dori, From: Rick."

"The rose and one of the chocolates are from him too." She added.

Carter grinned widely. "Daniel! Teal'c! Come here!"

Dori groaned theatrically.

Å

Jack started. "What?"

Alastor came closer. "You came through the Stargate, we were not aware..." He stopped for a moment then continued. "Our automated defenses fired before we could identify whether you were friend or foe. Once we realized you were not Goa'uld, we had the weapons desist firing. Your team returned home," He assured Jack. "However, your injuries were very severe-indeed, we were near death and we were unable to help you so we placed you in a cryogenic sleep... however, it took much longer then planned. But if we had awoken you sooner... you would have died."

"What about the team? Didn't they send someone to try and help me?"

"It would have been impossible... we have buried the ring."

Jack ignored his headache and stepped out of the chamber. "You _what?_"

"We are ashamed that this has happened. We were afraid _of_ your people returning and more being hurt- perhaps killed. We thought it best to-"

"Let all my friends and family think I'm dead?" Jack roared. "What kind of people are you?"

Alastor looked away. "They also think you are dead."

"_What?_"

"They do… a man attempted to make sure you were dead before leaving. He was, obviously, inaccurate." At the look of rage on Jack's face he added: "We will, of course, return you to your planet once you are well enough to travel."

"No, we will _not_." Another voice said. A tall, important looking man strode in. "Alastor." He greeted.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"I am _Aar_on, leader of the Darien's, and I am afraid we can _not_ return you to your 'Earth' as you call it."

"Why is that?" asked Jack. "My friends-"

"Will undoubtedly be furious at being deceived so. They will declare war on us. Our people are simple... we live peaceful lives. We could- and would- win a war... but only at great expense to life and property."

"WHAT?"

_Aar_on ignored him. "You will be allowed to roam Lingren as you chose, a house of your choosing will be granted to you, every honor paid, a _fija _will be given to you, allowing you to support yourself in any style you chose until your death. Any single woman you wish will be given to you for this... unfortunate event."

Jack stared at him. "First on all, I don't_ want_ a woman or a house, second my friends will_ not_ launch an attack on this planet- they'll be _glad_ to see me _alive_ which is due to _you_ guys... they might even hold a shindig!"

"We can not take the risk," _Aar_on said crisply. "As Commander of the Darien's, I am sorry but we will _not_ let you leave."

He spun on his heel and walked off.

"Hey you, wait!" Jack called. The man paused but didn't turn around.

"My friends won't hurt you... I give you my word, nothing will happen."

"I _am _sorry," Aaron said softly. "But that will not be good enough."

And the door closed softly. Jack stared after him for a moment then kicked the wall.

"Dammit!"

Å

"Dorothy, change the channel."

The girl sighed and complied. She knew Sam hated 'The Simpson's' but sometimes, when Sam was asleep, she would creep into the living room and watch one. It was like old times with Jack.

Jack.

After nearly a year, Dori was reconciling herself to the fact Jack was never coming back.

But despite what Sam said- or thought- He wasn't dead.

She rolled over and looked at herfuture parent. Carter was curled up on the couch, staring out the window. She had acted depressed all day.

"Are you okay Sam?"

Sam started and looked at Dori. "What?"

"Are you okay? You've kind of out of it all day."

Carter gestured to the end of the couch. "Come here."

Dori obediently plopped on the edge of the couch. "What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Carter assured her hastily. "I just uh..."

"You... what?"

The Colonel sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "They need me to go on a mission."

Dori tensed. A few weeks after Jack had 'gone', Carter had been approached by General Landry and asked to resume off world travel. Carter had refused but mentioned it in passing to the teenager. To say Dori had flipped was putting it mildly.

"Sam, no-"

"Hear me out. It's a simple meet-n-greet. They want to meet the 'famous' members of SG-1... that's all."

"Jack's mission was suppose to be a simple one too," Dori said in a small voice. "But... it wasn't."

Carter touched her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere kiddo."

"Sam, please, don't go," Dorothy begged. "I need you! What if something happens?"

"It won-" Carter stopped. Jack had promised the same thing to the girl- laughingly. "I can't... I can't _promise_ everything will go okay. But, I will promise this: I love you Dori, and I will do everything in my power to stay alive."

Dori let out a snort. "Gee, thanks."

"I don't have a choice Dori."

"What about me?" She knew she sounded whiny but she didn't care right then.

"You'll stay on base with Janet and Cassie."

"What about school?"

"I'll only be gone Saturday."

Dori, almost imperceptivity, brightened, "One day mission?"

"Yes."

"You _promise_?"

"If everything goes as planned, yes."

Dori nodded. "Okay."

Sam ruffled her hair playfully. "That's my girl."

She leaned against her soon-to-be mother and sighed. "Just... be safe."

"I will Dorothy... I will."

Å

"Alastor, c'mon... don't you people owe me?"

The tall thin man smoothed his charcoal gray hair and sighed. "I am sorry O'Neill. _Aar_on has spoken."

Jack looked around the 'small cottage' he had been given. The thing was the size of his house. "Come on Al... _please_... I have a kid back home. Her name's Dori... you've got a boy... you know how it feels... you know how _I _feel."

The man looked truly sorry. "O'Neill, you know the one thing I _can not do_ is to return you home."

"C'mon!"

"Please, anything else! A woman? New robes?"

Jack scowled. "I _have_ a woman on my planet!"

Alastor winced. "O'Neill-"

"No Al, the only thing I want is to go home. Can you comprehend that?"

"Believe me," He began. "If it was up to me, I would. But _Aar_on has been our leader for many years- longer then you have been alive. He has seen us through peace; through war... we have been too trusting- and have scars to prove it. _Aar_on's reluctance to trust _is_ most understandable."

"My people WON'T! You guys are _clearly_ more advanced then us- said so yourself! Why would we try to fight a war we couldn't win? Huh?"

Alastor frowned. "There is logic behind your words. I will speak with _Aar_on." He hesitated. "But I am not sure of the good it will do."

He opened the door. "Until next week."

"Yeah, whatever." Jack muttered. Once the door was closed, he turned and kicked the thing he assumed was a sofa.

The door opened a fraction and something flew into the room. Jack blinked. It was a backpack. The door closed quietly and footsteps hurried away. Jack hesitated then walked over and picked it up.

He reached for the zipper and opened it. Inside were the standard equipment- minus anything Alastor had thought was 'dangerous'- His MRE's, everything... including the small framed photo of Dori and Carter.

Jack traced Sam's features, underneath the glass. Next to her, Dori's eyes sparkled, a big grin on her face.

"Thanks Al," He said quietly. "Thanks."

Å

"Chevron three encoded!"

Dori gave her what she hoped was a casual smile, "Have fun Sam."

"Yeah, sure, you betcha."

It was the seventeenth and Carter was leaving for the planet.

"Chevron four encoded!"

Daniel patted her on the head. "Behave."

"Chevron five encoded!"

Dori ducked away from Daniel and frowned. "'Course I will!"

"Chevron six encoded!"

"Take care of yourself young Dorothy."

"Yeah," Dori promised. "I will."

"Chevron seven… locked!"

The event horizon shot out then retreated. Sam gave Dorothy a quick hug then darted through the gate. Daniel gave her a small smile and followed her through with Teal'c.

The gate shut down and she sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

Å

Jack sighed. He knew it was sometime in February… maybe it was Dori's birthday.

Thinking of his daughter made his heart ache… thinking of his second-in-command was even worth.

"Sam…" He whispered unconsciously. "I'm here… I'm still alive."

He fell asleep, still clutching the picture frame.

Å

"It's 7:30."

"Yes, Dorothy."

"Sam said they would be back around 7:00."

Walter gave her an encouraging smile. "They tend to lose track of time… and her check-in isn't for nearly two hours."

Dori plopped in the seat next to the technician. "Oh."

He looked over at the girl. She was so much like General O'Neill. "Coffee?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He poured her a cup and then himself some. "So… how's school?" He asked, searching for a subject.

"Okay."

"You like it?"

She shrugged. "I miss coming here… I miss the freedom of being homeschooled. But yeah, I like it."

"Good."

The next few minutes were silent.

"Do you think-"

The gate began turning. A second later, the 'whoosh' hit the iris and retreated.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter yelled.

General Landry came from his office. "Who is it?"

The technician smiled at Dori. "SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris."

It spun open and one, two, three figures stepped through.

"Sam!" She cried, not nearly 16 but 14 again. She hurried down the stairs and flung her arms around the Colonel. "Are you okay?"

Carter laughingly detangled herself. "I'm fine. Here, I brought you something."

She dropped something into the teen's hand. Dori held it up. "Oh Sam… it's gorgeous!"

It was extremely thin silver chain- barely thicker then a hair but strong. Several colored stones were attached to the chain.

"Aliens made this?"

Carter nodded.

"It's awesome Sam."

Daniel tugged on the long brown braid. "We thought you might."

"Indeed."

She hugged each of the men in turn. "Thanks guys."

Sam nodded. "Anytime Dori… anytime."

Å Lingren… Å

The next few days dragged by for Jack. _Aar_on still refused to send him home. The Commander had done everything else in his power to make Jack content- even offering him a spot on the Council of Darien. Jack 'politely' turned down their invitation and sulked in his house for several days.

It was the local children that persuaded him to come out. The grouchy man held no fear for them- they knew he enjoyed their company. Chattering rapidly in a peculiar mixture of English and Dari (the ancient language) they showed him the prosperous towns and fields, the shops, their favorite places to play.

He soon came to dread the nights. In daylight, he could help the townsmen or amuse the children. At night, he would lie awake for hours, thinking of home, Dori, and Sam.

He even missed Daniel's long and tedious briefings… Not that he would ever tell the archeologist that.

Å

"_Happy Birthday to you…" _

Dori's eyes sparkled. No matter how old she turned, she still had a childlike love of parties. She quickly made her wish and blew out all 16 candles with one breath.

Dakota and Rick applauded loudly while Daniel and Teal'c continued to look at Rick suspiciously. They weren't sure about this 'boy' and decided to keep an eye on him. Rick had been the perfect gentleman- not even holding Dori's hand. But there was no denying the attraction between them.

They had to admit. He was by no means bad looking. Dori declared that with his light brown hair, dark brown eyes and athletic figure he was hot; something that Daniel continued to groan over.

Dakota had shoulder length auburn hair and dancing green eyes. The petted daughter of two wealthy parents, she was merry and carefree, a good influence on Dori, Sam thought. The teen was becoming too quiet.

"So, what did you wish for?" Dakota inquired.

"She can't tell or it won't happen," Rick objected.

Dori smiled. "I wished for a miracle."

Å

_Over a month later… _

Sam was worried. Dori had been quiet the last week, even refusing an invitation to go to the country fair with Rick.

She parked outside the school. "Okay Dor… what is it?"

To her credit, the girl didn't even play innocent. "Jack's been gone a year tomorrow… and I was thinking… maybe we could visit his grave?"

Carter was silent for a moment. "I thought you wanted to with Daniel to the dinosaur place."

"We can go next week."

Sam looked at her. "Okay… it's a date. You and me, tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah... we'll go. I'll call Daniel and explain it to him. Don't worry about it."

She gave Sam a smile. "Thanks... I'll see you later."

She shut the door and gracefully ran up the schools step and through the doors before a bell rang.

Carter sighed and drove off.

Å

"Want Teal'c and I to go with you?"

Sam gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks Daniel… but, I think that Dori wants us to do this… alone."

He nodded understandingly. "Okay… just remember- if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

She nodded and mutely hugged him. He placed his arms around her and they rocked back and forth silently.

Å

"Dori?"

The teen started and looked up to see her teachers face inches from hers. "Sorry, Miss Parker," She whispered. "My mind was wandering."

Her teacher nodded. "Just try to keep your mind on Ancient Egypt for now, okay?"

She nodded. Rick, three seats over, mouthed 'Are you okay'? She nodded again and looked down at her textbook. School had never seemed so long.

Finally the bell rang. Dori stuffed her books in her backpack then slung it over her shoulders. Hurrying past the small groups of chattering people, she searched for her guardian's car. It wasn't there yet.

She sighed and slumped against one of the many trees covering the school's front yard.

"Hey, Dor… what's the matter?"

She shrugged. "Nothin'."

"Don't give me that cra-" He stopped. "That… stuff. What is it?"

Dori hesitated before saying: "Tomorrow, my dad's been gone a year."

Rick looked at her for a second before slipping an arm over her shoulder. "What happened to him?"

The teen hesitated before muttering: "He… died. We think. He and my… mom… were sent to a hostile area. One of the people with them confirmed that he was dead then they had to run for their lives… they couldn't bring the body with them."

"Miss Sam isn't your real mother?"

She shook her head. "I was Jack's ex-wife's daughter. She died and he received custody. He died, my dad's fiancée received custody of me."

He was quiet for a moment. "Is she adopting you?"

A smile spread across her face. "Yeah… soon I'll be Dorothy Anne Morgan O'Neill Carter."

He gave a small smile. "Hey, I'm Rick Andrew Dean Wilson… it's almost as long as yours."

Dori nodded. "Yeah… I guess it is."

There was a '_honk_' and Sam's car pulled up.

"See you Dori?" He asked.

"Monday!" She called over her shoulder before slamming the passenger door closed.

"Good day?" Sam asked, noticing the smile on her face.

She shrugged. "It was okay… the ending was nice."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "You better not have kissed that boy."

"SAM!"

Carter laughed and pulled away from the curve.

Å

"Ease up Dori… speed limits only 35!"

Dori obediently slowed down. The gates to the cemetery were approaching. She carefully navigated through them and stopped.

"I can't remember where he's buried."'

Sam unbuckled and hurried to the driver's seat. "Here, I'll drive."

Dori nodded and slid over. Carter slowly drove through the rows and rows of graves. Finally she stopped. Silently, they opened their doors and walked across the lawn to his grave.

_Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill _

Dori sank onto the grass next to it. Sam slowly took a seat next to her.

"You… you think that he… he's really dead?"

Carter was quiet for a long time. "I don't know Dori… I honestly don't know. Everything tells me he is but…"

"Your heart tells you otherwise." Dori supplied.

"Yeah."

"Could we… one last time… not today but tomorrow…"

"Come back here?"

The teen shook her head. "Dial 92R-763 one last time."

The Colonel slowly nodded. "I don't see why not?"

Dori wrapped her arms around her soon to be mother. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Dori."

Å

"It's being moved?"

Alastor closed his eyes and nodded. "Today, to a new location about 40 nano's away."

Jack had talked with the locals enough to know that that was about 10 miles. "Why are they moving it?"

"When the gate is activated, the ground shakes. It was caused some problems to our systems. They will be removing it from the ground today, continue to move it until it is _Chon._ They will bury it in its new place the following day."

"Why are you telling me this Al?"

"The boy you saved in river today?"

Jack nodded. "Kid named Bala or something."

"Balknor," 'Al' corrected. "He is my son."

Jack stared. "That was _your_ kid?"

"Yes. Your chance for leaving is tomorrow, during Chon. We will be at the temples all day. You can make your escape."

Jack closed his eyes for a brief second. "Home…"

"Yes O'Neill. Home."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Hope it answers some of your questions!

Well, next chapter, Jack tries to return home... does he make it?

Thanks to WarmTea for thinking up the cryogenic sleep!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews... they were much appreciated.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Daniel, you promised!" She reminded him, waving her new cell phone at the gaping archeologist who had accidently stumbled in on her phone conversation with her boyfriend.

"He... he said..."

"_I love you_... yes Daniel, he said that."

'"You're _16_!"

"So?"

"_I love you?_"

"We're kids Daniel... we'll probably break up in a year, we'll be broken hearted then move on... such is life," Dori said gaily.

Daniel gave her a sharp glance. "This isn't something to be take light-"

"_Daniel,_" She warned. "I think I'm going to find Sam."

She moved away. "Daniel," She said pausing in the doorway. "I wasn't serious... honest."

And she darted away.

Å

Jack crept around the wagon like carrier. The Stargate and the DHD were loaded (carefully) onto the wagon and protected by three guards. Slipping past them had been easy- they had been praying. To his delight, the cover stone laid next to the gate… not on top of it. He looked uneasily at the guards but their eyes were still closed.

He felt around in his pocket for GDO. Once he was sure it was there, he began dialing the gate.

Å

"Sam? Can we?"

The Colonel looked up from the report she was reading. "Um, I guess…just give me a minute to finish this-"

"_UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" _

Dropping the report, the two fled to the control room.

Å

The sounds of the gate engaging made the guards look up. They were charging at him when the event horizon shot out. They stepped back, suddenly afraid.

He fumbled for the transmitter and slowly began entering his code.

1-7-9-3-5-6

He cursed as he realized he had entered the wrong number and erased it.

1-7-9-3-5

Suddenly, a flash of blue light covered him and he fell to the ground unconscious, _Aar_on lowering a zatnikitel.

"_Get the cover stone on it… NOW!" _

Å

"Receiving IDC code!"

Sam stared. "That's General O'Neill's code!" She said as the numbers flashed across the screen.

Walter shook his head. "SG-4's code ma'am… General O'Neill's doesn't have an even number in his.

"They're not even off-world!"

The code was erased and it began again. 1-7-9-3-5…

The gate deactivated.

Sam looked as white as a ghost. "Dial 92R-763 _NOW!_"

Walter nodded and hit a few keys. "Chevron one encoded!"

Å

"Get it on!" _Aar_on ordered. "They are trying to come back!"

_Aar_on's guard joined in the lifting of the stone. It was up…

Å

"Chevron five encoded!"

It had never seemed so agonizingly slow…

"Chevron six encoded!"

The whole room waited anxiously, all praying fervently as the gate began spinning for the seventh one…

Å

"Commander!"

The event horizon shot out for the second time.

Å

"Seven chevron… _locked_?"

"YES!" Dori screamed. "We did it Sam!"

Carter turned to look at her. "YES! Send a team through… NOW!"

Å

"The cover stone!" _Aar_on ordered. "One, two, three!"

The stone dropped onto the Stargate…

Å

Walter closed his eyes and everyone turned to face the Stargate as it shut down.

"Redial!"

Walter already had the first chevron encoded. _Chevron two… Chevron three… Chevron four… Chevron five…. Chevron six…._

"Chevron seven… will not lock."

Carter stared. "What?"

Dori burst into tears.

Å

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. Daniel would have gone crazy over all the artifacts and tapestries hanging all over the room.

"O'Neill."

Jack looked over, automatically answering: "Teal'c?"

_Aar_on was sitting there, looking grave. "No."

"My plan busted, huh?" He sat up slowly and groaned. "Did you _have_ to zat me? Talk about a nail in the head…"

_Aar_on was quiet for a moment. "I too was once taken from 'home'. I was nearly twenty years of age. I was taken to this world and sold as a slave. Now, I am Commander of the Darien's… these are my people… I am happy."

"Well, do me a favor…. Don't expect me to rejoice."

"Alastor gave you your device back," The Commander said quietly. "Why? He is loyal to me… why would he help you leave when he knows what would happen?"

Jack saw it was useless to deny anything. "Saved his kid… plus, he's not screwed in the head- he believes me when I say no harm would come to your people."

_Aar_on was quiet again. "I once let a prisoner go back to his world… his name was Apophis. He returned with ships and warriors… we lost tens of thousands of people… men, women, children… females were used as harem slaves, the men sent to mines and the children…" He closed his eyes then whispered, "The strongest of the children were taken away. The weaker ones were killed… including my daughter."

"What was her name?" Jack asked.

"Anya."

"I have a daughter… her name is Dori."

"Dori… tis a strange name for a child."

"It's actually Dorothy… we call her Dori for short."

_Aar_on nodded. "I am sorry O'Neill… truly." He stood up.

"_Aar_on," Jack began. "Do me a favor?"

"What is it O'Neill?"

"Let me send a message through the 'gate… before it buried."

"I can not. You know this."

"Worth a try."

The Commander nodded and left the room quietly.

Å

After the Stargate's mysterious shutdown, Carter dialed the Tok'ra and asked her father about any available ships.

Jacob was not encouraging. His report said since the planet was on the very edge of the solar system, a journey there would take a nearly year… or more.

General Landry refused to send any of his officers off on a mission that could quite possibly be their last without them knowing whether he was still alive or not. SG-1, he realized, would probably disobey orders but they had their own dilemmas.

Sam couldn't go as she had Dori, Teal'c had to help lead the rebel Jaffa, and Daniel was to leave on the Atlantis expedition the next month (something he was deciding he might forfeit to stay home with Dori.)

The Tok'ra promised as soon as 'Tok'ra'ly' possible that they would send a ship with one of their operatives, (operatives would 'steer' the ship to an inhabitable planet, dial base and send another Tok'ra to fly to the next planet) but Jacob warned them that it would be a few months before it could happen.

"All we can do is wait," Daniel muttered.

"I hate waiting!" Dori said, unable to restrain herself. "He's alive! I know he is!"

"It is unlikely… the race of people that prevented his escape most likely killed him to prevent his escape again." Teal'c said in a low tone to no one in particular. Sam heard it and winced.

Dori stared at the Stargate. "_Come home Jack… come home." _She whispered.

Å

"Dori?"

The teen looked up. "Yeah?"

Summer had come… two months had past since that fateful day at the SGC. Dori had been quiet after her first emotional outburst. She rarely came to the SGC anymore, preferring to stay 'home'.

Her adoption was moving through quickly. Sam's lawyer told her it should only be a few more months before 'Dori Morgan' became 'Dori Carter'.

"Sam? What was it?"

Carter dropped her things on the table. "Nothing… you were just… staring."

"Waiting for Rick to call," She explained. "What's up with you?"

The Colonel handed her an envelope. "Daniel and I got tickets to that water park place… we'd thought you could invite a couple of your friends and we could all go."

Dori nodded and set the envelope next to her. "Are you and Daniel dating?"

"_What_?"

The teenager looked searchingly at her guardian's face. "I said... are you and Daniel dating?"

"What on _Earth_ gave you that idea?" She demanded.

"Just answer the question Sam." The Colonel's eyes were being to narrow so she added: "Please?"

Carter sighed. "**_Nothing _**is going on between Daniel and I. We're friends... like we always have been."

"Promise?"

She held up her hand. "Scouts honor."

Dori nodded, satisfied. "Want to watch MacGyver? I made brownies..."

"Sure."

She smiled and hurried out of the room, Carter looking after her perplexed.

She wasn't sure whom or what had given the idea to the young teen that there was anything going on between her and the archeologist.

Granted, he was around a lot... but so was Teal'c.

Ever since her CO's disappearance, the two men had tried to fill the role of 'father' to her. Daniel took her driving, helped her with her history homework and talked to her about boys. Teal'c had done the same.

Dorothy reappeared with the plate of brownies. "There."

"Not bad for a kid," She teased after her first bite.

"I'm almost 16 and a half!"

"HA!"

She ignored Sam and inserted a disc into the DVD player. "Ready?"

Carter slipped her arm around her daughter. "Play it."

Å

During the two months that had elapsed, Jack had not been idle. He had found out through various sources (mainly the children) the new location of the Stargate- a heavily guarded base about seven miles away.

Hoping if it appeared that he was finally resigned to living here, security would be less heavy, he began helping the townsmen regularly with their work- much to the children's displeasure. He even accepted the seat on the Council of the Darien's, much to the Commander's pleasure.

Every night as he laid on his bed, he looked at the picture of his two 'women' and smiled.

"I'm coming home campers… I'm coming home."

Å

"This is _distinctly_ unfair!"

Carter checked her watch. "Your curfew was 11:00… it's 7 past 12!"

"So?"

She looked Dori in the eye. "So… you didn't call to tell me you might run a little late and was that okay? Or Daniel…. Or Teal'c. For all we knew, you could've been in an accident."

"Chill Sam!" Dorothy protested. "I'm almost seventeen… for cryin' out loud!"

"I don't care Dori… you _are_ grounded until next Friday and to make sure that you don't go anyone… you will report to the SGC every afternoon after school."

"I don't want to go there Sam," She said instantly. "I hate that place."

Carter sighed. "Are you giving up your lok'nel? Teal'c said its been over a month since your last lesson."

Dori bit her lip. She missed lok'nel… it had been something that had helped her through her father's death. "I don't want to go up there Sam." She repeated.

"Kiddo, you have no choice. Last time I grounded you and let you stay here, you held a four hour conversation with Rick."

"How did you-?"

"Phone records."

"I promise I won't cal-"

"No, Dorothy. You will report to my lab by 3:30… or I will take every single available SG team and we will find you."

Dori grimaced, imagining the look on her friend's faces when dozens of men burst into their house. "Okay, okay."

Carter watched as the teen stalked away then slammed the door. "Oy."

Å

"She's testing you Sam… seeing how strong you really are."

Sam sighed and closed her laptop. "Daniel, I don't know what to do! A month ago, she was pleasant, quiet, well-behaved- occasionally a little snippy or sarcastic but now… she has a bad attitude, she won't listen, she breaks her curfew-"

"What's bothering her?" Daniel asked.

She stared at him. "What?"

"Something's bothering her…" He trailed off. "Why don't you send her over to my lab Monday?"

The Colonel closed her eyes. "That… would be great."

"Where is she now?"

"Janet's office… watching Janet draw blood."

"Yippee."

Å

The weekend dragged by for both Dori and Carter. The teen had never been so relieved to start school again.

Å

"Reporting as ordered, ma'am."

Carter didn't even look at the teen. "Go report to Daniel's lab."

Dori stood there for a moment, defiance written on her face. After several minutes of being ignored, she spun around and marched towards the archeologist's office.

Å

_Knock-Knock _

Daniel looked up to see Dorothy in the doorway, a scowl on her face.

"Hey!" He called cheerily. "Coffee?"

A begrudging smile flew across her face. "Yeah, cool."

He poured her a cup, added some creamer and handed her several sugar packets.

"Sam tells me you've been a grouch recently."

Dori's head shot up. "I-"

"Hey, before you argue, just listen… okay?"

She slowly nodded.

"Okay. Now, the only thing I can think of is that you either want attention… or something is rubbing you the wrong way. Is it school?"

She shrugged. "I like school well enough."

Daniel sat next to her. "She also told me several months ago that you thought that there was something between us… is that true?"

Dori looked down. "She's trying to replace Jack," She whispered. "And Lieutenant Farris said he saw you two hugging and kissing."

_"Kissing?" _

She nodded. Daniel sighed and said quietly. "Dori, look at me."

She tilted her head. "What?"

"There is nothing going on between Sam and I. We're friends. You and Sam suffered a terrible loss- as did I and Teal'c and many other people on this base. Sam has loved Jack for years… and let's say, just for the sake of arguing, that there _was_ something between us…. Doesn't she deserve to be happy?"

Two tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Doesn't she?"

The teen barely nodded.

Daniel looked at her for a moment then placed an arm around her. "I know you miss Jack… and that you think I'm trying to replace him. But I'm not… really. Just… let me be your friend."

Dori leaned against him. "I miss him Daniel."

"So do I Dorothy… so do I."

She sniffed. "I've been pretty bitchy to Sam, haven't I?"

Daniel felt too relieved to scold her on her language. "Yeah, yeah you have."

She gave him a small nod. "I have lok'nel with Teal'c," She began edging out of the room. "Thank you Daniel."

He nodded. "Bye Dori… have fun."

Å

Things improved between Carter and Dori. The teenager continued to occasionally miss curfew, but her attitude improved…

Which was a start.

Thanksgiving past. They spent the day at Daniel's apartment, along with Janet and Cassie. Christmas drew near and this one promised to be a lot happier then the previous one.

_December 10th._

"Is this Samantha Carter?"

Carter adjusted the phone. "Yes, this is she."

"I just wanted to let you know... the adoption came through."

"What?"

"You just need to come down here and sign some papers... Dorothy Morgan is no longer."

"When can I come?"

"Now?"

"I'm on my way."

Å

Jack wiped at the moisture on his forehead. He hadn't felt this hot since he was trapped in hell.

"Are you alright O'Neill?"

His legs shook. "Uh… maybe you should-"

And he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

I hope you people aren't getting tired of this story... I promise Jack will come home sometime but it would have been so cliche if he had escaped his first try.

PLEASE review!


	16. Chapter 16

Aloha!

Thanks for reviewing! (Grins widely).

Okay, just to clear one thing...** This is NOT and _will NEVER be_ a Sam/Daniel story.**

Oh, and I thought I had added a section in the previous chapter about the SGC trying to make contact with the Asgard (and failing) but I did not. So, for now, please pretend I did until I can add it.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

She stared at the signatures on the paperwork. "It's done."

Her lawyer glanced over it. "I think today you better pick up... _your daughter_ from school."

Sam's eyes sparkled. "Thank you Tom... I'll see you later."

Å

"O'Neill! O'Neill!"

Jack opened his eyes and groaned. "Wha-what is it?"

Alastor was looking at him, concern on his face. "You were sick... do you not remember?"

"No."

"You collapsed. Fortunately, our Healers were able to help you... unlike some in our city."

"What's happening?"

"The sickness is spreading. It is easily helped- if one has access to a Healer. Those who are far from a city will die."

He was nearly asleep again.

"Including the base where the 'Stargate' is kept," Alastor continued. "They will be weak, unable to fulfill their duties... O'Neill, are you _listening_?"

Jack was fast asleep. Alastor sighed and quietly left the room.

Å

Dori laughed. "Later, Dakota. My mom called during break- said she was going to pick me up."

"What about your car?"

"Daniel is taking it home."

The teenager giggled. "He's hot!"

The seniorstared at her. "_Daniel_?"

"Yes Dor...k. Just 'cause he's a father figure to you, doesn't mean he is _h-o-t_."

"Talking about me?" Daniel teased, upon seeing the two girls looking over at him. They both turned red.

"Oh. Okay. Dori, I need the keys."

She pulled them out of her skirt pocket. "Here."

"Thanks," He lingered for a second. "Congrats." With that he hurried away.

"What does he mean- congrats?" Dakota questioned.

Sam honked rather impatiently.

"I don't know, uh, talk to you later, bye."

She opened the door and slid in the seat next to her guardian. "What's this all about?"

"We have a lot to talk about, Dori Carter."

The girl laughed. "Whatever it was, I didn't-" She stopped. "_Carter_?"

The Colonel nodded. "Your adoption was finalized today."

Dori stared at her for a brief second then squealed.

Å

Jack opened his eyes.

_"They will be weak, unable to fulfill their duties..."_

The ex-General smiled. "Looks like I'll be home in time for dinner."

Å

Dori laughed. "Sam, the waitress is hitting on Daniel," She teased. The archeologist blushed and began to talk about his latest tablet. Cassie and Dori continued to poke fun at him.

Sam studied her daughter. In two months, Dori would be seventeen… nearly an adult.

She was proud of Dori.

During the past few years, the girl had gone through the deaths of her two biological parents, the supposed death of her 'real' father, a significant change of life… And she was still strong, still good, and still happy.

Dori nestled closer to Sam. "Sam?" She whispered. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine kiddo."

Dorothy hesitated before suddenly blurting: "C-can I call you mom?"

Carter caught her breath. "Dori… I'd be _honored_ to have you call me 'Mom'."

"Well, it's about time!" Cassie mumbled audibly.

Dori gave her a small smile and turned to face Teal'c. "Who wants to go to my house and watch 'Wormhole Extreme'?"

Teal'c grimaced. "Dorothy. If you are to watch that television show, I must decline your invitation."

She laughed. "C'mon Teal'c… we'll watch Star Wars: Episode 3."

Å

Leaving the palace was easy. Getting to the temple- not so easy. The miles to the temple seemed to take tens of hours though it was really only three.

Alastor had been right. Once the sickness had broken out, the guards had fled to the city. The place was empty.

It was a long while before he located the Stargate in the immense complex. Hours later, he managed to slid the last part of the cover stone off. Exhausted, he half walked, half crawled over to the DHD.

He began to dial.

"Stop!" A shrill voice yelled. "Stop or I'll shoot."

Feeling like he was stuck in an old movie he looked over his shoulder. A kid, no more then 13 stood there, Jack's zatnikitel in his hand.

"Why aren't you at the city?" Jack demanded seeing that his face was white. "You're sick."

"Can't... make it," The boy tried to straighten. "Stop..."

And he slumped over. Jack muttered a bad word under his breath and hurried to the boy's side.

"He's still alive," Jack whispered.

_"It is easily helped- if one has access to a Healer_."

The boy moaned and opened his eyes. "Please... help."

Kid reminded him of Skaara.

_"Those who are far from a city will die."_

Jack looked at the Stargate. He probably would never have a chance like this again. He looked back at the kid and his mind was made up.

"C'mon... we're going to the city."

Å

"Dori!" Two voices simultaneously complained. "Tell us!"

Dori hugged her pillow. "Go 'way."

Cassie shook her head. "Help me get her Dakota!"

The two girls wacked Dori throughly until she laughingly surrendered. "Okay, okay!"

Dakota leaned closer. "He kissed you?"

Dori buried her face in her pillow. "He just came by to say 'Hi' and 'Congrats' and... well..."

Cassie and Dakora giggled. "Dori kissed Rick..."

"Shh!" Dorothy hissed. "Mom might hear you."

The two quieted down.

"So..." Dakota began. "How was it?"

The teenager turned off the light. "Night."

Å

Jack staggered through the palace and into the room converted into a hospital. "Kid needs help." He yelled.

_Aar_on hurried over. "He is one of the guards protecting the Stargate!" He exclaimed accepting the body and placing it on one of the few empty beds.

Jack nodded. "Found him there." He said breathing heavily. Walking over 14 miles after being out of it for two days and still weak from the alien disease... wasn't bad for a man of 45.

A peculiar look entered the Commander's eye. "The… 'Stargate' did not work?"

"Oh, it did. Peachy well."

"Why did you not escape?"

Jack placed the boy on the couch. "Al said without help, you'd die. Kid was in no condition to walk back to town."

_Aar_on stared at the figure before turning and abruptly leaving the room.

Å

"Oh yeah…"

Carter looked at her watch. "Dori, it's 5 A.M in the morning…" She yawned.

Dori shrugged and sat on the corner of her bed. "I know what to get Daniel for Christmas."

"And that is?"

She leaned closer. "It's this _huge_ book called 'Egypt for Beginner's'… how's that?"

"This couldn't wait two hours?"

"Only four shopping days left Sam."

"Have everyone's presents already."

A look of outrage crossed her face. "When did you get them?"

Sam lifted her head off of her pillow. "The 26th of December, now please let me sleep."

Dori mercilessly yanked the pillow out from underneath the blond head. "What did you get Daniel?"

"_Dori!_"

The teen reluctantly gave the pillow back. "See you later mom."

Carter groaned and closed her eyes.

Å

Jack dropped onto his bed, exhausted. For the past fourteen days, he had been helping bring people to the Healers, burying bodies, and helping out.

He closed his eyes.

What felt like seconds later, he heard a voice calling him.

"O'Neill."

Jack opened his eyes to see the entire Council of the Darien's surrounding his bed.

"I didn't do it." He said automatically.

Alastor handed him his backpack, his uniform... and his weapons. "You may return through the Stargate."

Jack stared. "_What_?"

"You have saved the life of a child you didn't know," a female said. Jack thought her name was Vera or something like that. "You could have escaped- but you chose to bring the boy back. This shows much of your character… and of your race."

"You leave in three hours," _Aar_on said. "Please, get ready." And they left.

Jack sat for a moment, staring after them.

"I'm going home."

Å

"It's Christmas eve Sam!"

The Colonel sighed. "General Landry insists that our reports are handed in on time."

She stopped in the control room. "Isn't the gate beautiful?"

Dorothy nodded. "You miss going through it, don't you." She more stated then asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah… yeah, I do."

Dori stared at it. "If you hadn't-"

"Dorothy Carter, I wouldn't have done anything different," She said sharply. "I'm proud to have you as a daughter and I wouldn't trade anything for you."

Dori grinned. "Just checkin'."

Sam dropped the report on the desk. "Come on… let's go home and hope that Daniel and Teal'c haven't slurped away all of our hot chocolate."

Dori found the suggestion brilliant and they exited the building in giggles.

Å

It was a subdued departure. The children said their good byes then fled to their parents for comfort.

Jack gave one last look around at the planet he had been trapped on for nearly two years. Slowly the Stargate lit up until it was active.

"You'll need this."

Jack looked up. Aaron was holding his IDC transmitter.

"Thanks."

The Commander stepped back. "May you arrive save and sound on the other side. Many blessings O'Neill… and I am sorry."

Jack entered the code then turned to face the crowd. "Good bye," He said simply.

And he walked through.

Å

Walter Harriman stared at his watch. He was to be relieved at 12:30 then he was going to go home and spend Christmas with his family.

"12:00," He muttered. "Merry Christmas."

He stood up to pour himself some coffee. The gate began spinning.

He hurried back to the computers. The Stargate was active and they were receiving…

"A code?"

General Landry strode out of his office. "Who is it?"

Walter continued to stare at the computer. "I'm receiving... General O'Neill's code, sir."

Hank Landry looked at the computer. "Uh… open the iris and have the security teams waiting."

The iris spun open and moments later,Jack O'Neill walked through. He looked around and gave a thumbs up.

"Now _this _looks morelike Kansas."

* * *

Jack's home!

Some people have commented about Dori and her grade level. In the second chapter, I mentioned she was in tenth grade and a sophomore, whichmakes her a senior now.

Hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry- only a few left down!

PLEASE review!


	17. It has to end sometime

**Thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing! **

I'm sorry it took longer then normal to update... I found this a hard chapter to write and I wasn't extremely pleased with the results but I don't think I could write a better ending.

Anyways, I hope you like it. (-:

* * *

Janet Fraiser rolled over. Sam had invited her and Cassie to stay over at her house so they wouldn't have to drive over the next day. The clock on Sam's wall proclaimed it was Christmas day and had been for the past eight minutes.

"Mom?" A voice yawned. "What is that?"

Dori sat up. "Someone's phone."

Automatically, the three half awake 'women' checked their phones.

"Mine," Janet half groaned. "Hello?"

Whatever was said on the other side made Janet scramble to her feet. "I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

She closed her phone and grabbed her bag. Two minutes later, she was dressed and heading out the door.

"Mom!" Cassie hissed. "Where _are _you going?"

"The SGC," The Doctor took a deep breath. "Dori, keep your phone next to you. I'll call you in a bit... okay?"

And the store slammed closed behind her.

"Who was that?" A sleepy voice mumbled from the couch.

Dori hesitated. "Uh... Janet got a call to work... she'll be back in a bit."

"Oh."

Å

Janet Fraiser hurried through the halls, her tennis shoes squeaking. General Landry had been cryptic- only saying that a long gone visitor had returned and needed a medical check. Immediately, she had thought of General O'Neill.

She pushed the door open the stopped short.

"Oh God, it _is _you."

Jack blinked. "Hi doc... Long time, no see."

She moved forward. "General?"

"Yeah doc... it's me."

She fumbled with her cell phone and punched in a number. "Dori? It's Janet... get Sam up and tell her to meet me here, ASAP!"

She closed the phone without saying anything. "So, let's get on with this."

Å

"Why?" Carter said sharply. "What happened?"

Dori shrugged and hit the gas. "She just said to get you there ASAP."

Cassie was silent in the backseat. Daniel and Teal'c sat on either side of her, each thinking their own thoughts.

Å

"You are General Jack O'Neill," Janet announced.

"Gee doc, thanks." He looked at her. "How long was I gone?"

"Over twenty months General."

"How's Dori? Sam?"

"Your daughter is fine." A small smile came onto the doctor's face. "She's driving, she's a senior, and she plays volleyball… she has a boyfriend."

"And Sam?"

"She's good. Misses you."

Jack toyed the bottom of his shirt. "I-"

The infirmary doors flew open and a tall girl hurried in, her dark brown braid a mess, and her eyes staring straight at him.

"Jack?" She whispered. "It's you?"

The General stood up. "Dori?"

She covered her mouth. "Oh Jack…"

He opened his arms and she flew into them. Sam rounded the corner, Teal'c and Cassie right behind her.

"Sir?"

Jack's head snapped up. "Carter!"

She stood in the doorway, frozen. Jack began walking towards her, his arm still around his daughter.

"Yeah Carter… it's me."

She let out a shaky breath. "I thought you were gone for ever."

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm back."

"I love you Jack O'Neill," She whispered before throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

Å

"Start from the beginning," General Landry ordered, still looking rather shocked from the strange turn of events.

Sam and Dori sat on either side of Jack, each holding onto his hand tightly.

Teal'c, Daniel, and Cassie had been overjoyed to see the return of their beloved friend. Jack had requested that his debriefing take place as soon as possible so they could spend the rest of the day together.

By the time the General was finished, Sam's eyes were filled with tears. "We left you behind," She whispered. "All this time… you _were_ alive…"

"Oh Carter," Jack said gruffly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Jack's right Sam," Daniel said giving her a small smile. "It was a terrible mistake… but it was no one's fault."

Jack looked over at Hank. "Can I go?"

The man nodded. "Merry Christmas Jack."

Å

Jack noticed on the way home that his second-in-command was unusually silent.

"Okay Carter," He said looking over his shoulder. "What is it?"

The Colonel sighed. "Sir… while you were… gone… I uh… some things have happened."

"Like what?"

Dori barely took her eyes off of the road. "Like… I'm enrolled in a private school."

Jack didn't say anything for a few moments. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," The teen said. "I do. I'm a senior now… and I have the cutest boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend_?"

"Yes daddy dear, I do."

Jack watched as his daughter skillfully navigated around a patch of ice. "When did you get your license?"

Dori shrugged. "Months ago."

Jack felt a pang. He had looked forward to teaching Dori to drive… something he had never been able to do to Charlie.

"So, what else Carter?"

Sam bowed her head. "I… adopted Dori."

"I thought you would... hoped you would."

Carter stared at him.

"Oh, come on Carter… am I suppose to be angry or something?"

"I kind of expected more of a reaction."

"Carter… I knew that you would do what you thought was best for Dori… and you did."

"Oh."

Jack had remembered things being a little awkward after he got back from Maybourne's 'Paradise' and things were definitely awkward when he got back from Edora.

But he had only been gone for a few months then.

Å

"Are you all right Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired as he followed the Fraiser's and the 'O'Neill's' back to Sam's house.

Daniel gave him a questioning glance. "Uh, yeah... why?"

"I sense that something is bothering you."

The archeologist shrugged. Teal'c gave him a scrutinizing glance before continuing, "Is it that O'Neill has returned?"

Daniel's head shot up. "What?" He yelped. "I can't believe you said that! Jack's one of my best friends!"

"Indeed. But you have become a father to Dorothy... whether you admit it or not. You and Samantha have become very close... and while I do not feel that you love her beyond a natural, brother like affection, you-"

"Enough!"

Teal'c pushed on. "Are you prepared to give up your role in Dorothy's life? Will you let O'Neill take his rightful place?"

"I can still be in her life," came the muffled answer.

"Yes- as a beloved uncle. But she will no longer turn to you for all her problems, her joys, her sorrows..." Teal'c stopped. "I do not mean to hurt you... only to prepare you for reality."

Daniel was quiet for a moment. "I don't know Teal'c… I honestly don't know."

The Jaffa inclined his head. "Very well."

Å

"Here we are!"

Jack looked at the house. "You repainted it- the trim I mean."

Carter looked over at her house. "Oh… I suppose I did." She had- nearly nineteen months ago.

The not quite ex-General followed his daughter up the steps and into the house. Inside, it was dark but showed signs of abrupt departure. The coat rack was on the floor, the small table next the entryway was moved from its original place and various articles of clothing littered the floor.

The Colonel blushed. "It _was_ clean this morning, sir."

"I should know," Dori groaned. "I had to help."

"Poor baby," Sam mocked punching her daughter's shoulder affectionately. "Will 'ou live?"

"Oh… be quiet."

Jack watched the bantering with some surprise. Dori had liked Sam when he had left but was still rather reserved around her. To her at ease, laughing, smiling, enjoying herself… it was an odd experience.

"Coffee, sir?"

He started. "It's Jack, Carter… I'm retired, remember?"

"Not quite, sir." She reminded him starting the coffee pot.

Jack shrugged and looked around. Dori moved with ease- pulling out mugs, getting the creamer, sugar, and milk out…

"So, tell me Dori… what's this about a boyfriend?"

She blushed deeply. "His name is Rick."

"Last name?"

"Anderson."

"Address? Social Security Number?"

"No, daddy… you _can't_ go over there and beat him up."

A smothered giggle made the two looked up. Jack's 'former' second-in-command was trying to stop herself from laughing- unsucessfully.

"What's so funny?" Dorothy demanded.

She shook her head. "Nothing…"

And as Cassie, Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c stepped into the house, the first thing they heard was laughter.

Å

"Here you go."

Jack watched as Daniel handed cups of coffee to both to Carter and his daughter. Apparently they had spent a fair amount of time together- both announced theirs just right.

"So…" He began. "What were your plans for today?"

Dori suddenly looked horrorstruck. "Jack!" She cried. "We don't have any presents for you!"

Jack smiled. "Dori… I got everything I ever wanted right here."

Sam took the seat next to her CO. "The new 'Simpson's' season wouldn't hurt thought, would it?"

He perked up, making Cassie laugh. "Oh, Uncle Jack… we've missed you."

"Oh yeah," Daniel said sincerely. "Not much fun at briefings… General Landry _likes_ to listen to me 'ramble for an eternity'."

Carter laughed. "He actually has his briefings down to seven minutes, sir."

"You all still go off-world?" Jack asked, slightly surprised.

Teal'c answered first. "Daniel Jackson and I must go off-world twice a month. We are rarely gone for more then a day."

"I've only gone on one mission, sir."

Jack looked at the blue-eyed Colonel next to him. "I'm sorry, Carter. I know how much you love to go off-world."

She was quiet for a moment. "If I had to do this over again, I would do the same. Dori is worth every trip to any planet in this galaxy."

Dori looked over and smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom."

The silence was getting a little awkward when Janet announced, "Come on, back to bed… it's past 2:00!"

With a few joking complaints, they obediently retired.

Å

The day passed swiftly for Jack. He enjoyed watching the others open their presents and smile their thankfulness. He couldn't help but compare it to the Christmas two years ago at the cabin… how melancholy they had been… and so much that had happened since then.

Slowly, day-by-day, the old year left and a new one was ushered in.

Jack was _finally_ 'officially' retired. He was offered command of the SGC as a civilian, which he politely, but emphatically, turned down.

It wasn't an easy time for anyone- the life of the past two years was changed as Jack adjusted to Earth life again.

Dori brought Rick around mid January to meet Jack and the seventeen year old boy had to endure a 30 minute questioning session before passing 'inspection' and was allowed to continue to date Dori.

Daniel left at the beginning of February on a two-week archeological dig. Teal'c joined him for a week then went to spend some time with Rya'c, both promising to home in time for 'young Dorothy's birthday'.

Sam and Jack slowly worked their way back to where they had been relation-wise before his disappearance. Dori was trying to speed them up- she wanted them married… and soon!

The teenager herself was kept busy studying. Unknown to everyone but Rick and Cassie (who was at college, studying to be a doctor), she was planning on joining the Air Force… like her mother and father.

Å

Dori looked around. Teal'c, Daniel, the Fraiser's, Dakota, and Rick were gathered around the table, waiting for her to blow out her candles.

"Where's Jack?" She asked. "He and Sam just disa-"

The two immerged from the living room, looking slightly disheveld. "We have an announcement," Carter began.

"We're… re-engaged!" Jack called.

Daniel and Cassie whooped while the rest of the table flocked around the two. Dori smiled then turned to look at her cake, the candles almost melted away. She hesitated, closed her eyes, and then blew them out. As she opened them, she saw everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"What did you wish for?" asked Rick.

She looked over at him. "I wished…. That we could always be together… _all_ of us."

The answering smile seemed to ensure her this would always be the case.

"So… who wants cake?"

* * *

So... what did you think?

End it here, do an epilouge...? Advice dear readers!

I really hope you weren't disappointed in this chapter.

Well...

PLEASE review!

Note: Thank-you WarmTea for everything you have done for me!


	18. Epilouge! Run for the hills!

Aloha!

I decided to torture you all and add the requested epilogue.

(Grin)

Well... I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was near the beginning of June and it was warm outside. People strolled over the school grounds, talking quietly-

**_"Dad!"_**

Dori O'Neill frowned at her dad who was still smirking. "That's not funny! Mom!"

Samantha looked over at her daughter. "What is it, Dorothy?"

The teen gestured to the ex-General. "Dad's been talking to Rick again!"

Jack smiled at his wife unrepentantly. "How's Junior?" He asked, ignoring his daughter's scowls and focusing on his wife.

Sam smoothed her nearly flat tummy. "She's fine."

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Daniel questioned.

"Don't you want to sit down?" Jack asked, offering her a chair.

Dori rolled her eyes and adjusted her 'cap'. Sam had found out only days ago that she was pregnant and already her father was in 'protective mode'… as was Sam's father. Jacob had managed to visit Earth in time to see his daughter's graduation.

Sam intertwined her fingers with Jack's, making their gold wedding bands sparkle. "I'm fine, honey."

They had gotten married mid-March as the SGC in a private ceremony only attended by Sam's father, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond and other SGC personnel. Dori stayed with Janet until the couple retuned a week later.

Dori smiled at them then looked at her watch. "Gosh, I'm going to be late... ceremony starts in seven minutes!"

Jack frowned as she raced off. "Where did all the time go?" He asked himself.

Dorothy Anne Morgan O'Neill was graduating.

Sam leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's okay, Jack... she'll still be at home for another three months or so…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Å

She joined small line of people and stood behind her boyfriend. Rick turned around and gave her a small smile.

"You ready?" He asked.

She smiled. "I am."

And the music began.

Å

Dori smiled at Daniel and smoothed her diploma then laughed as Teal'c calmly took away Daniel's beer and handed him a ginger ale.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Dorothy." He said.

"Yeah," Daniel echoed. "Any idea what you are going to do now?"

Dori was aware of the fact everyone was now looking at her. "Actually... I have."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked after Dori didn't continue. The girl looked over at her father.

"I'm... joining the Air Force. I was accepted today." She took another breath. "General Hammond says I should be able to be transferred to the SGC after I complete my four years."

Jack continued to look at his daughter, his face expressionless. Sam gave her husband an questioning look.

"Dad, say something."

The ex-General cleared his throat. "Dori..." He began huskily. "I... I'm really proud of you, you know that right?"

"Like father, like daughter," She quipped.

"Don't forget 'mother'," Sam cried.

Dori threw her arms around her two parents. "I love you guys."

"I love you too," Her parents both whispered.

She pulled away and gave Jack a saucy glance. "Did I tell you that Rick was joining too?"

Jack groaned.

Å

In September, Dori and Rick began attending the Academy and Sam continued her trips up to Cheyenne Mountain every weekday, despite her being five months pregnant.

Jack found himself alone from 7:00 in the morning to 5:00 at night... sometimes later.

One could only watch 'The Simpson's' so many times.

When George Hammond offered him the chance to test the new 'USAF gliders' that Area 51 had been developing, he jumped at it. The people from the Prometheus would beam him back and forth so he was nearly always home by the time Sam returned

Thanksgiving and Christmas flew past for the small family. Cassie paid them a flying visit, which Dori enjoyed greatly. Her departure at the beginning of January coincided with the birth of the O'Neill child.

Å

"Cadet O'Neill!"

She spun around. "General Kerrigan, sir!"

"At ease, Cadet. Your father wishes to see you."

She followed him into his office and saw Jack staring at the wall.

"Dad?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

He turned around. "Nothing... thought I'd drop by, tell you the news."

"What news?" She demanded.

Jack smiled. "Cadet, you have a baby sister."

She gaped. "A-a sister? I do? When? What's her name? Is she-"

"She was born this morning about 0400, she's fine and healthy."

"What's her name?"

"Barbara."

Dori gave a small smile. "After Grandma."

"Yeah."

"When can I see her?"

Jack looked at General Kerrigan who nodded. "Right now."

Å

"Sam!"

The Colonel looked up. "Hey!" She greeted, rather tiredly. "How's it going?"

"I should be asking you that," Dori said handing her a rose. "Where's the baby?"

Sam gestured to Janet who was holding the infant. Dori went up and held out her arms. "_Please_ Aunt Janet?"

The doctor sighed but handed the baby over. Barbara had soft brown 'fuzz' on her head, and blue eyes.

"She's a combination of Jack and Sam." Dori whispered to Janet.

"Her eye color will most likely changed," Janet said. "Most babies eyes do."

"She's so light!"

Jack gestured for Dori to come closer and she did.

"She's beautiful, Sam." The girl gushed. "Gorgeous!"

"Looks like her father."

"What a loss," Daniel joked, taking a seat next to Sam. "She's right though, Sam. Barbara Daniela is beautiful."

Dori shot a look at her father. "What about poor Teal'c?"

"We'll figure something out for the next kid," Jack said comfortably.

The rest of the day sped by too fast for the small family. Dori reluctantly returned to the Academy, and the O'Neill family left for home.

Å

The door slammed.

Sam looked up. "Happy Birthday Dori!"

Dori barely stopped. "Hi." She mumbled ducking around Sam and hurried into her room.

The door slammed closed. Sam hesitated for a moment before pushing open her daughter's door.

"Dor-" She stopped. The young adult was lying face down on her bed, sobbing.

"Dori?" She asked quietly, shifting Barbara to her other arm. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing…" She sobbed.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "Spill it, Dorothy."

She rolled over, her face red. "Rick and I… had a fight."

"About what?"

She sniffed. "Us."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Did he propose?"

Dori barely nodded.

"I thought he might."

She looked astonished. "You _knew_ he was going to propose?"

"I thought he would. He asked your father if he could several months ago… Jack said you had to be eighteen."

She sniffed again. "Well, he did. And I refused."

Sam placed Barbara on the king-sized bed then wrapped her arms around the girl. Dori held on as if for dear life.

When Jack returned home, he found Rick begging to talk.

He soon found out that Rick had proposed to his daughter and she had gone hysterical.

"I don't know why, sir."

Jack's first impulse was to dance a jig- something that faded away as he saw the look of bewilderment and hurt on his face. He sighed. "She probably wasn't ready for it, Cadet. Did she say no?"

"I… suppose. She said she was too young and that she needed to focus on her career and…" He trailed off. "I love the Air Force sir, but I will give it up if that means I can marry your daughter."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Cadet-Rick… I don't think Dorothy exactly meant what she said. I think Dori cares for you deeply… but now isn't the right time for this. You should wait until your graduation from the Academy."

Rick tried to hide the deep disappointment on his face. "Yes, sir." He stood up. "May I talk to her?"

He shrugged. "Let me see if she's up for it."

Rick was granted ten minutes with her and left, slightly more cheerful then he had been. Dori confided in Sam that she had told him 'not now… but maybe later'.

The months continued to slip by…

Å

"Barbara O'Neill!"

The little girl sighed. "Daddy, how 'tan I see if I 'tan't 'tand on my 'tair?"

Jack looked at his daughter. "Chair," He corrected. "You're going to fall."

"No!" She said indignantly. "I won'. P'omise."

Dori leaned over. "Barbara, when it's time, I'll lift you up so you can see, okay?"

Barbara Danielle hesitated before nodded her small head. " 'kay."

"Where's Aun' Tassie?" She asked a minute later.

Rick looked at the three-year-old sitting between him and his girlfriend's father. "She's in that room, Barbara. When the music starts, she'll walk through, up that aisle and sit in those chairs."

Barbara turned her brown eyes, like her father's, towards her father. "Really, daddy?"

"Really," He agreed, giving her and Rick a smile. Rick was twenty-one and obviously still liked his daughter. Dori was nearly old enough to drink, she said cheekily.

Sam sat next to her husband and her father. At eight months pregnant, Jack had been dubious about flying down to Cassie's medical school for her graduation but Sam had insisted.

Jacob had insisted on being there for 'Jack's daughter's' graduation.

So here they were… O'Neill's, Jacob Carter, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, and Rick (who had tagged along) to support Cassie as she received her diploma. She already had a position at the SGC thanks to Jack and her mother.

The music began and a long line of students began walking through the doors. Barbara watched intently but didn't see her beloved aunt.

"Where's Aun' Tassie?" She asked in her clear voice. "_Where_?"

There were a few chuckles. Dori leaned over and scooped the little girl into her lap. "She'll be coming soon."

Barbara watched closely as another string of students entered. "DERE SHE IS!" She tried to squirm off Dori's lap. "TASSIE! TASSIE!"

The red head scanned the crowd until she spotted the excited little girl. She waved and managed to pat her head as she passed which made the little girl giggle.

Barbara settled down after Cassie passed until the graduates filed out of the room where she occupied saying 'Hi' to each person until Jack finally took her from his other daughter and told her to be quiet.

"Flirting at that young age!" Jack mumbled to his wife.

Afterwards, Cassie hurried over, excitement on her face and a boy in tow. "Mom!"

Janet hugged her daughter. "Oh Cassie… I'm so proud of you…"

"Hey, lay off the waterworks," Jack said seeing with foreboding the tears coming to all of the women's eyes. "It's time to party!"

The boy behind Cassie tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped. "Sorry, Paul. Mom, this is Paul Judge. Paul, this is my mother, my uncles: Jack, Te-Murray, and Daniel, my aunt Sam, my friend Dori, and last but not least, my niece Barbara."

"Hi!" Barbara piped. "Is you Tassie's boyf'end?"

He knelt down and nodded. "Yep. I am."

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c instantly scowled. Cassie ignored them and looked at her mother. "He's a lawyer," she said proudly lacing her arm through his.

"How did you two meet?" Sam asked, looking at Paul.

He grinned boyishly. "A library. She was studying for her mid-term, I for the bar."

"Love at first sight?"

Cassie snorted. "Yeah, right. I spilled my water all over him, and he dropped a huge book on my head- accidentally, of course."

Janet and Sam exchanged amused glances. "Do you live here in Maryland?" Janet asked.

The red head smiled. "Actually, his family lives in Denver. He was thinking about practicing there but he just might go to Colorado Springs…"

"Wonderful," Sam said sincerely, scrutinizing him. She could see why Cassie had initially fallen for him. He was good looking- with dark curly hair, and bright green eyes. She gave her a thumbs up.

"Join us for dinner?" Janet was saying.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Sam insisted. "The more the merrier."

The men scowled even more, this time including Rick as he saw Dori eye Paul. Jacob merely shot Jack amused glances.

"I'd be delighted too."

Å

"I don't like that guy," Jack announced that night at their hotel room.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her daughter. "Of course not."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She smoothed Barbara's hair. "You're overprotective, Jack. I shudder to think what Barbara's going to have to go through."

"Hey, I'm just-"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Night, honey."

Å

Once back in Colorado Springs, Cassie took up her post at Stargate Command, Rick paid his relatives in California a flying visit, and Dori helped Jack 'baby-sit' Barbara (Jack had given up his 'job' upon the birth of his daughter.)

Several weeks later brought the birth of yet another girl for the O'Neill's.

Lynn Murae (the closest feminine name to Murray or Teal'c) seemed to favor her mother. When she was brought home, Barbara was wary of her-unsure of her position in her family's affection. After a while, even though Mommy was busy with Lynn but still had time to play with her and read to her, she began to warm up to her new sister.

September came around which sent both Dori and Rick back to the Academy, and Sam back to the SGC where she had taken a three-month leave.

Jack had his hands full with the baby and Barbara but enjoyed being able to be around them-something he wasn't able to do with Charlie.

Christmas rolled by, and Lynn had begun to crawl, Barbara to read, and Cassie's boyfriend had moved to Colorado Springs. Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack had had a 'talk' with him- unbeknownst to Cassie.

Barbara turned five in January, followed by Dori's twenty-first birthday. They had a 'shindig' for her to celebrate.

The months continued to trickle by…

"_Mommy_! I can't find my pink shirt!"

Sam picked up the smiling Lynn and followed the sound of her daughter's voice to her bedroom where the girl was standing.

"Wear your green dress that Aunt Janet bought you."

Barbara sighed. "Can I _please _wear my jeans?"

"Nope, green dress. Get moving."

She sighed but obeyed. Sam hurriedly dressed Lynn in a blue romper suit and combed the little girl's plenteous hair. Jack buttoned Barbara and braided her hair, giving Sam time to get ready herself. Dori flew by, dressed in her dress uniform- for today was her graduation. Rick left with her, and the O'Neill followed minutes later.

Jack found himself wiping away a few tears, as his eldest daughter became Second Lieutenant Dorothy O'Neill. Sam was unashamedly teary-eyed.

Afterwards, Rick and Dori disappeared for an hour then reappeared with identical smiles on their faces.

At O'Malley's several hours later, Dori stood up.

"Um, Rick and I have something to announce," She said shyly. "We uh…"

Rick wrapped an arm around her. "Dori has agreed to become Dorothy Anne Morgan Carter O'Neill Anderson."

Cassie stared at her, her mouth open. "You too?"

Janet looked at her daughter. "What?"

Cassie held up her hand. On it was a ring with a small diamond sparkling from it. "Paul proposed this afternoon… and I accepted."

Dori squealed. "We could have a double wedding!"

Sam laughed at the look on her husband's face. "Oh Jack…"

Å

Cassie and Paul were married six months later, Dori and Rick having decided to wait until their careers were a little more settled.

Dorothy had been recruited by the SGC while Rick was approached by Major General George Hammond and offered a spot on the Prometheus… one, which he accepted after much thought.

Barbara started kindergarten in September to Sam's secret sorrow. Lynn was beginning to talk- her first words were 'cryin' out loud'.

Dori and Rick decided on a wedding date in June, right after Lynn's birthday.

Å

"Sam, if you cry, I'll cry, and then we'll ruin Cassie's makeup."

Sam sniffed. "I just keep remembering the day you showed up at General O'Neill's house… you were so…"

"Aggravating? Picky? Bratty?"

"Not bratty."

"I was."

Lynn stared at her sister solemnly. "Did daddy 'pank you?"

Dori laughed and picked up her little sister. "No, baby… daddy didn't 'pank me."

"Wha' he do?"

"He loved me."

"Oh." Her blue eyes surveyed her sister. "I don' wan' you to go… I love 'ou."

"You promised Mommy you wouldn't ask her to say," Barbara reminded. The nearly six-year-old was rather bossy- something Jack insisted came from her mother.

There was a knock on the door and Jack slipped into the room. "You ready Dorothy?"

She wiped away a tear. "Yeah."

Cassie opened the door. "You guys want a minute alone? I'll take the kids."

They accepted and Cassie left with the two girls.

"Dorothy, I have never, ever been more proud of you." Jack said, wrapping his arms around his daughter and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, dad." She whispered.

"Ditto, Dori… ditto."

Å

Barbara confidently headed down the aisle. She had been practicing her parts for _ages _and knew it by heart.

Lynn had a little more trouble. People smiled at the pretty little girl, walking down the petal littered aisle, with a big smile on her face. She stopped to say 'Hi' so often that Sam was afraid that she would never make it up to the stairs, but she did.

It was Dori's turn.

Jack had thought it bad enough to be stranded on the planet for nearly two years but this felt almost as bad- giving away his daughter. He knew it was silly- she would still live in Colorado Springs… but still…

As they started up the aisle, a sudden burst of laughter came from the audience.

Instead of the wedding march, the 'MacGyver' theme song played. Dori laughed and looked at her father.

"You ready, dad?"

"Let's go."

The End.

Finis postscript: Dori and Rick _were_ married amid laughter. As a special surprise for Dori, Richard Dean Anderson attended their reception.

To Jack's dismay, his daughter's are now firm 'MacGyver' fans.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the story. I'm not sure how incredibly terrible this was and I am _really, really_ sorry if I let you down with this!

(Begs readers to love it.)

I'm not sure of the accuracy of the Air Force graduation and promotions and stuff. I got this from Wikipedia so… hope it is accurate.

I hope you've enjoyed it…!

Thanks to WarmTea, and all of you for everything!

PLEASE review!


End file.
